Buddyfight G : Gold Revolution
by shinkuso77
Summary: Sequel: after 1 month of Chaos Reign Gao meets again with Exia and begin their adventure to the world of buddyfight all over again as well as encounter new enemies along the way (bad at summary) (slow updates as usual)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gold Dragon Prelude**

* * *

One month later after the incident all went well as kyoya explained it was all a misunderstandings and made him clear that all should respect one another especially the darkness dragon world monsters and well the buddy police can't ignore it at all after all gaen kyoya seems to use his charms and everyone and clear all up while tasuku now still a buddy police although he had some problem since he had trouble with the buddy police all well that ends well or as Gao thought…

"Gao we're gonna be late if you keep on buying a buddy pack at time like this…" Gaito sighed as he was with gao and they were on the way school with gremlin and ahsha.

"Well let's just let him have some fun…." Ahsha smiled

"Well this pack was the last one in his allowance though…" Gremlin sighed

Meanwhile at the outer space the portal between earth and the other worlds appeared.

"You're totally getting in my way!" The gold dragon with a golden staff said as he protected himself.

"Well let's just say your mission isn't gonna be a great one you scum!" A black armored dragon with scythe on his hands now attacking the gold dragon.

"Why must this happen now…" He sighed as his priority was to find gao at this time as it seems things was getting hard more of the dark dragons now comes with reinforcement.

"How can I get to this mess…" The gold dragon sighed

Back on earth.

"Okay if this is a buddy rare I'm not gonna skip a class again…" Gao said as he opens his pack and it's has a golden light on it.

"What that can't be a rare card!" Gaitou said as he now was surprised seeing gao reaching a buddy rare is one to hundred.

Back at the outer space.

"Now die!" The black dragon shouted.

"I found the place now…. Time to jet…" The gold dragon smiled as he was turned into a light energy and flew to earth with a fast trajectory of speed.

"He got away Belial-sama..." Another of the dark dragon said

"No matter…. Our master didn't instructed to go after him just the one that pass the border and he didn't have a buddy so this will be a snap.." The scythe hand dragon said.

"So did you catch him?" IT appeared that his master a.k.a buddy looked at the screen.

"No my master…. We lost him…" Belial said

"No matter…. I think I have a hunch for now just go back…" The mysterious voice of his buddy said

"Yes my master.." The black dragon said as he disappear.

Back on earth

"woah the card flew…" Gao said as he followed the card that flew and follow it.

"Hey gao…. But my destiny is to follow him wait!" Gaitou follow Gao.

"We better follow him before it becomes more reckless.." Gremlin sighed

"I agree…." Ahsha said

At Hakagune Academy

"Hey!" Gao shouted as he is first on the rooftop and saw a beam of light appeared and hit him in the head.

"Ow what happen…" The gold dragon said as he now in his small form bump into gao and he has some similarity with exia in some way as he was now in his buddy form not his real form.

"Okay who are you…" Gao shouted

"Apologize for the inconvenienced but… let me introduce myself the name is Gold Dragon, Heaven Exia" He introduced himself to gao.

"What you're an exia oh that's great I wish you could have meet one well he is from magic world…" Gao said.

"Okay if you only know…" The gold dragon sighed as he thought himself is the dragon wizard of the magic world but he can tell it later to him as he now know that his mission was complete for now..

"Well… well…. This is what caused that trouble.." Ryu smiled as he now appeared in front of the two.

"Who are you?!" Exia shouted well of course he knew but to keep the act he must be a little of not knowing to him.

"The name is ryu shinigami and I'm taking wild monsters like you to the buddy police…" Ryu said.

"Well you can't just take him away ryu! There must be another way!" Gao shouted

"Well then fight me…" Ryu smiled

"Fine… I accept.." Gao said

"Gao found you!" Gaitou shouted as he saw ryu and gao around.

"And who is that golden guy?" Gremlin asked

"Well it's a long short story.." Gao said

"Well here is the cards" Exia smiled as he gives gao the cards.

"Is this for real?!" Gao shouted as he is still poor at making deck till now.

"Well see ya on the stage.." Ryu smiled as he leaves.

"Hmm I see…." Gremlin saw that this cards where on the new level compared to the others that he build.

"I'll see what I can…" He sighed as he now seems to think another way over the deck.

Later that day at the Hakagune Academy Fighting Stage

"Okay.. okay…. Everyone today our head council ryu will be facing Gao Mikado for the fight again!" Axel shouted as he was now the one that commentated for today.

"And I'll be helping him kii~!" Dragon Kid, Ricky shouted.

"And here is my buddy ricky who will now help me commenting the fights!" Axel shouted.

"On the left it's Mikado Gao!" He shouted as gao comes in to the stadium.

"Very well let's begin this now gao…" Ryu smiled.

"Hope you're ready.." Exia smiled.

"I always be… and what do I call you?" Gao asked.

"Exia is fine…" Exia smiled.

"Well there were cards that is hard to find and his deck is all new so I had to do my best and frankly his cards are treated as also dragon world monsters…" Gremlin said as he thought about gao's fight as he now with gaitou and ahsha on the people's sit.

"So a hard card huh.." Gaitou asked

"Yeah…. But it will work out…" Gremlin said.

" _Dark And Light now become one Dark Luminize! Black White Soul!"_

" _Light of the future now it's time to be awaken! Luminize! Gold Radiance!"_

As gao said the luminize words his deck core case becomes golden in color.

"What is going on…" Gao said.

"He is the right one…." Exia looks at gao.

"Open The flag!"

"Dragon Zwartz!"

"Dragon Seeker!"

Gao shouted as his flag appeared and it's gt a gold dragon look and it's like a combine dragon face of the three prior world that's darkness, star and dragon world.

(Ryu: Life: 15 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

(Gao: Life: 13 hand: 5 gauge: 3)

"What is that flag?!" Ricky shouted

"In this fag you'll start with 5 life.. and 3 gauge… and this card acts as star dragon world, Darkness Dragon World and Dragon world in particular…" Exia explained.

"is that's even possible?!" Axel shouted.

"I'm going first…" Gao shouted as he charged and draw

"I call to the center Gold Dragon, Prominence Flare!" (size: 1 att: 5000 defense: 3000 critical: 2) now when my monster didn't have a monster in the center it gains 1 critical!" Gao shouted as Prominence Flare attacks ryu directly.

"Take this Prominence Burst!" Prominenece Flare shouted as he now gives damage to ryu.

(Ryu: Life: 12 hand: 4 gauge: 3)

(Gao: Life: 13 hand: 5 gauge: 4)

"Now it's ryu's turn…" Axel said

"It's not bad…. For a first time using the deck and I'm impressed you're doing this good…" Ryu smiled slyly.

"So we're getting to offensive.." Arc said

"Sure…" Ryu said.

"We better be careful…" Gao said

"I know he is getting serious right…" Exia smiled as he seems to be the one that calmed in this situation.

"You're so calm exia…" Gao looked at exia's expression.

"No…. I'm so excited I can't hold myself.." Exia laughed.

"Well it's my turn!" Ryu shouted as he charged and draw.

"My move…." He shouted as he summons amon to the left and pay 2 life and now setting the neo dragon throne.

"Black Heart Dragon Right by paying 2 life… now I destroy your center…" Ryu shouted

"Thank you.." Gao smiled as when his flare dragon destroyed by a card effect he gets to look at the top 3 card of his deck and pick an item from it and add to his hands.

"I pay 3 gauge!" Ryu shouted as he buudycalls to the center, Arc (att: 12000 def: 12000 crit: 3)

"Now prepare for your doom foolish mortal!" Arc shouted

"Ryu gains a life from buddygift and he gets black hearted to the soul from his drop…" Axel commentated.

"Now let the parade begins!" Ryu shouted

"First up my amon will attack!" The attack continues

"Next my buddy will attack!" Ryu shouted as his buddy attacks 2 times at gao since it has a double attack.

"I end my move.." He sighed as he looks at gao who is smiling.

(Ryu: Life: 10 hand: 3 gauge: 3)

(Gao: Life:6 hand: 4 gauge: 4)

"This is the best!" Gao shouted as he draws the card on time as he pays 1 gauge and cast golden memory and increases his hands.

"I cast Ultimate Charge!" He cast a spell that let him add 3 gauge at once.

"Now time to shine my buddy Right buddy call!" Gao shouted as he buddy calls to the right Gold Dragon, Heaven Exia.

"Effect!" Exia smiled as he used his staff to destroy Arc but he revived with a soul guard.

"Now 2nd ability! Gao shouted as Exia has 3 abbility if his opponent has 3 or more cards on his drop he can destroy one monster and then if there are 5 cards or more he can extract one of his opponents soul and also gain's penetrate.

"Now let's check!" Axel shouted as he brings out his dck core case and turns it into analyzer.

" Holy Dragon, Heaven Exia! (size: 2 att: 7000 defense: 7000 crit: 3) and 3 abbility…" He explained.

"What well this is a first.." Ryu smiled.

"I call to the left Holy Dragon, Zero Archer…" Gao shouted (size: 1 att: 3000 defense: 3000 crit 2)

"Gauge 1 life 1 equip! Twin Dragon Sword, Drag Vanisher!" He shouted as ha twin sword appeared at gao's hand and it was made from gold dragon armor. (att: 6000 crit: 2)

"Zero archer attacks the fighter!" Gao commanded.

"Well what do I have to do to get this…" Archer sighed as he pass through Arc and attacks ryu's life directly.

"Don't say he had…" Ryu gasped as his life was drained

"Yup he had a shadow dive.." Gao smiled.

"Now I and my buddy will link attack you directly!" He shouted

"Gahh!" Ryu shouted as he gets the penetrate effect

"We're not done yet my weapon has 2nd attack!" Gao shouted but then ryu equips his second item and That's White Veil Sword, Angelic it has the ability to nullify a single attacks just like aqulta Gwalneff.

"Now your attack alone will be nullified!" He shouted.

"Final Phase! I pay 3 gauge and turns Exia into impact card and destroyed my archer in the process!" Gao shouted

"I'm ready it's time to end this…" Exia shouted as he changed his robe and his staff into a tri cannon.

"Impact call!" Gao shouted

"Halberd Cannon! Fire!" Exia shouted as he deals 5 damage to ryu.

" Let's check it!" Axel shouted

" Exia 'Halberd Cannon' size: 2 att: 9000 defense: 5000 crit: 3 and it has an ability for every gold dragon monsters in the drop he gets 1 critical… and if he is attacking alone then it can't be nullified." Axel shouted

"And it also gains penetrate if my item is a twin in it's name…." Gao shouted

"What?!" Ryu shouted

"Game end winner Mikado Gao!" Axel shouted

(Ryu: Life:0 hand: 3 gauge: 3)

(Gao: Life:6 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"Hmm fine you can keep him and I'll register it as your buddy for now…" Ryu smiled as he left.

"Is this okay?" Arc asked

"It's fine…" Ryu said

"Woah… we're buddy.." Gao smiled

"Well that's good.." Exia smiled

"I'm gonna be counting on you.." Gao smiled

"Leave it to me…" Exia shouted as he turns into his buddy form.

"What is this?" Gao looks at his phone it's an emergency call from Italy.

"Gao we've found some evidence about drum…" The voice said and it sounded like a woman.

"Okay… thank you again for your help.." Gao said as he now sighed and close his phone and he now phoned tasuku if he wanna come with him and give him a little something.

Meanwhile…

"Okay… thank you for the lesson today.." Tasuku sighed as he went out of class.

"So the class is done…" Jack asked as he was looking outside

"Yeah it's done for now well I have to get to the next class…" Tasuku sighed as he looks a call from Gao.

"Tasuku senior!" Gao shouted from the phone.

"Oh if it isn't you gao what's up…" Tasuku asked

"Well… let's just say one thing road trip! And a surprise… Meet you tomorrow at the station!" Gao shouted.

"So who is it from?" Jack asked

"It's from gao… he said he is gonna take me somewhere he said it's a surprise…" Tasuku said

"Well you need a refreshing after all…" Jack said

"Okay.. okay… from the buddy police work…" Tasuku said

"Nope… to clear your mind… I know you're still think where re your parents all this time…" Jack said.

"Yeah jack… maybe if I go with gao I know…" Tasuku sighed as they went to the next class.

Meanwhile

"Okay… well now I just asked kyoya to…" Gao said as he calls Kyoya.

At Gaen Corp

"Hey there gao what can I do?" Kyoya asked

"Could we go to america's base of your corporation I wanna check there…" Gao said

"Sure thing after all what is it not for my friend…" Kyoya smiled as he now close gao out from the phone

"So what is it this time kyoya?" Azi Dahaka asked

"Well… let's just say it seems we'll be visiting genesis really soon.." Kyoya said as he looks the view of the city.

* * *

 **Card of The Day:**

 **Name: Exia " Halberd Cannon"**

 **Attack: 9000 Defense: 5000**

 **Cast Cost: Gauge 3 and destroy 1 golden dragon monster on the field and put this card on top of a gold dragon monster**

 **Effect: When this card is called it gains 1 critical of each gold dragon monster on your drop and it's attack can't be nullified if it's attacking alone**

 **{Penetrate} {Soul Guard}**

 **Gao: The cannon will blow you away!**

 **Exia: That's neat...**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay this is the new season and first off the cover was made by myself and I'm adding card of the day just like the series did and you know the drill the update will be slow if I had a test and it's happening next week so i'm hoping this week I can put up new chapters at least 3 or 4 before I went to test~ Well sadly this fic will focus on drum and exia but there is a low chance bal will appear if I can make it work out**_

 ** _Shinkuso77 out.._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Enter Dynamis! Tasuku's true Parent Revealed**

* * *

The Next Day

"Okay we're here…" Tasuku sighed as he was wearing his usual attire and that's like a blue shirt and all blue (just like he used in the DDD animation version)

"But where are they?" Jack asked

As the sound of the subway train tasuku hears the sound of the train and what comes out of it is none other than Gao.

"Gao you're finally here… " Tasuku smiled

"Well let's just skip the chat…." Gao smiled as it seems that the Gaen Corp helicopter is already fetching them right to the airport.

"Where are we going Gao?" Tasuku asked as they were in the helicopter with jack.

"Well you'll see and we also have a guest.." Gao smiled.

At the International Airport.

"Well… well look who have arrived.." Kyoya greeted them along with exia.

"Gao! Sorry I went ahead!" Exia shouted as he hugged gao out.

"Don't worry….exia…. it's fine…" Gao smiled

"Gao is that your new partner?" Tasuku asked

"Yes… he is.." Gao smiled

"The name is Gold Dragon, Heaven Exia…" EXia introduced himself formally.

"And that's…" Gao said

"Ryuenji Tasuku and Jacknife right?" Exia asked

"What but we haven't introduced ourself yet…" Jack said

"Actually I tell him isn't that right exia?" Kyoya smiled as he winks at him.

"Right… kyoya tell me…." Exia sighed

"Well let's go…" Kyoya said as they follow to kyoya's private plane.

At Kyoya's Private Plane

"Woah this is big!" Exia shouted as he tries the the chair

"Well it has been a while kyoya…" Gao sighed

"Yeah the last time we went to that place…" Kyoya smiled

"Gao… just where have you went this one year?" Tasuku thought and looked at gao.

"So we're going to see Genesis again…" Gao said

"As I said before I'm just tagging along…" Kyoya sighed

"And tasuku prepare yourself cause this is gonna be an emotional ride and jackknife just stay your cool and not provoke tasuku.." Kyoya warned them.

"Got it.." Jack sighed

After a while they arrive at America

"Woah it's still the same!" Gao shouted as they take the private car to Gaen Corp research lab.

They arrive at the research lab it's like a futuristic building not like other building and Genesis was now greeting them.

"Kyoya-sama…" Genesis bowed as his courtesy as the head of the research lab.

"Well let's get on to business.." Kyoya smiled as he invited Genesis.

"Oh and Gao… the chairman wanted to see you…" Genesis said

"And it was such a waste of time of me saying this.." He sighed.

"Thank you…" Gao smiled

"Gao you're what I think you are is it?" Tasuku asked

"Yes… I'm a tester in their research of course since I'm still a 7th grade I can only do much in here…" Gao smiled.

"What?!" Jack shouted

"Well let's get inside shall we…" Gao smiled as they gets into the building.

Inside the building there are many scientist testing new cards and of course failure experiments.

At last they went into the chairman head office

"Well tasuku I like you to meet the chairman of gaen corp…" Gao smiled as he opens the door it appear like a man around 30 to 40 at age and he has similarity to tasuku's hair it's more like of tasuku's adult version.

"It can't be!" Tasuku shouted as the man now saw tasuku eye to eye.

"So you've finally come here…" The man smiled and looking at tasuku.

"No you can't be…." Tasuku's head began on looking at painful past memory of his child hood where he was thrown away to a orphanage at 5 years old and that's when he was adopted to the buddy police by the chief.

"Ryuusei Chairman…" Gao said

"Yes your research is at the lab she is waaiting for you…" Ryuusei smiled

"Thank you!" Gao bowed.

"Now and… have your buddy scanned… and he is a unique one…" Ryuusei looked at gao's buddy.

"Got it…" Gao sighed as he leaves the room with exia.

Outside the room

"Is it okay to leave tasuku?" Exia asked

"Well he needed to know the truth after all…" Gao sighed as they left since they need to be in the lab right now.

Back with Tasuku

"I'm your father… even if you're still trying to resist.." Ryuusei sighed.

"No it can't be you're leaving me alone in that orphanage!" Tasuku shouted

"Oh did i?" Ryuusei smiled

"What do you mean?" Tasuku shouted

"Tasuku calm down.." Jack said

"You were the greatest…." Ryuusei stand up and now holds tasuku's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Tasuku was now shaking literally all of his body but he tries to keep calm.

"You wield the power of the future force…. and both disaster force…" Ryuusei said.

"So you've planned this!" Tasuku shouted

"I want my child I mean your happiness…. But I think I was wrong leaving you with the chief…" Ryuusei sighed.

"What do you want!" Tasuku shouted.

"I want you to wield the greatest deck… I think you know too…" Ryuusei said as he was now holding a purgatory deck.

"Tasuku…" Jack said

"We've just met and you act me like this! You're the worst father!" Tasuku shouted.

"Thank you for the compliment…" Ryuusei smiled slyly.

"You're crazy!" Jack shouted

"Well jackknife Findar the 100th you must know that the one that give you the power to talk back to me right now is none other is myself…" Ryuusei said

"What do you mean?!" Jack shouted

"Because…." Ryuusei snaps his hands and Dynamis appeared right before them.

"It can't be! Dynamis… is your…" Jack gasped.

"So what is it your wish now my master…" Dynamis said as he now beside ryuusei.

"Let's buddyfight…" Ryuusei smiled as he saw to tasuku his purple deck core case similar to tasuku's in type.

"is there any bet to this?" Tasuku asked

"Nope no bet…. I want to test how far you go that's all.." Ryuusei smiled.

Now they were on the fighting stage on the lab and dynamis was with ryuusei meanwhile jack is with tasuku.

" _Now army of the future it's time to unite the bright future! Luminize! Star Gazers!"_

" _The armor deity of the armor dragons now it's time to be release! Dynamic Armor Luminize!"_

" _Open the flag!"_

" _Dragon World!"_

" _Star Dragon World!"_

 _(Tasuku: life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)_

 _(Ryuusei: life: 10 hand 6 gauge: 2)_

"My move first charge and draw I call seistimic dragon to the center now attack the fighter!" Ryuusei smiled as he now in relaxed position looking at tasuku.

"Arghhh!" Tasuku was hit by the damage attack given.

 **The Move Ends**

 _(Tasuku: life: 8hand: 6 gauge: 2)_

 _(Ryuusei: life: 10 hand 6 gauge: 3)_

 **Your Move**

"Okay jack let's get serious.. sphere cemetery star remnant left call! Cast star jack boost!" Tasuku shouted

"Now I activate dragon arms factory…" He continued his move by discarding dragon arms cavalier to the drop and adding his hands and now time for the next move.

"Right call star guardian, Jacknife! And equips cavalier sword! And now jack.. buddy evolve! Radiant Guardian, Jacknife "Aster" buddy call.." Tasuku shouted as he gains life gift.

"Radiant Saber Providence equip! now jack gains move!" (att: 4000 crit: 2) He equips his item

"Now center call jack arms j igniter crossnize and cosmo heal!" Tasuku shouted

"Ignite Blade!" Jack shouted

"Now jack attack the fighter!" Tasuku shouted

"Ah! Crit 4 ignite blade!" Jack attacks the center and cause a penetrate damage

"Penetrate.." Tasuku said…

"Now I attack with providence!" He shouted as he makes the second attack.

"Cast… Green Dragon shield!" Ryuusei shouted.

"Then star remnant…" Tasuku shouted as he manage to deal 5 damage at this turn

 **The Move Ends**

 _(Tasuku: life: 10 hand: 3 gauge: 4)_

 _(Ryuusei: life: 6 hand 4 gauge: 3)_

 **Your Move**

"Time to end this… tasuku… I see you've made progress but it still isn't enough Right Buddycall! Armed Cavalry Deity, Dynamis" Ryuusei sighed (att: 7000 defense: 5000 crit: 2)

"Next left call Rapier Dragon and now gauge 1 life 1 equip! Dragon Blade! Drago Breach!" He shouted.

"Tasuku move me…" Jack said

"….." Tasuku didn't even talked back to jack for some reason.

"Tasuku!" Jack shouted

"Now rapier dragon attacks!" Ryusei said as the rapier dragon attacks ryuusei.

"Next dynamis!" He shouted as dynamis attacks tasuku .

"2nd attack.." Ryusei smiled slyly as tasuku was taking more damage

"Now for my attack!" He shouted.

"Cast.. Earth Barrier!" Tasuku now looked at his father and he just smiled..

"why didn't you fight back!" Ryuusei shouted

"Father… even if I wanted to hate you from my heart… I just can't…" Tasuku smiled

"Tasuku…" Jack looked at tasuku.

"Jack… since variable cord left a few days ago I've been down… a little… but this is a fight so let's have fun…" Tasuku smiled

"You're right…" Jack said

 **The Move Ends**

 _(Tasuku: life: 5 hand: 3 gauge: 4)_

 _(Ryuusei: life: 6 hand 1 gauge: 0)_

 **Your Move**

"Draw and then charge and draw! cast brave memory !" Tasuku shouted as he draws 2 cards.

"Dragon arms, Logisticker and crossnize!" He shouted and then he equips radiant alma to jack.

"Radiant Wing!" Jack shouted

"Not yet! Dragon arms slowing and strength equip!" Tasuku shouted

"Tasuku the dragon arms is flowing through me…." Jack shouted

"Radiant alma effect my jack gets a second attack!" Radiant alam effect activate

" What is this…" Tasuku said as one of his hands that was before jackknife the X changed itself into another card and it says impact card.

"Move!" Ryusei shouted

"Got it…" Jack shouted as he now finished his job at attacking dynamis.

"You did great jackknife more than I expect…" Dynamis was finally destroyed

"Penetrate!" Jack shouted.

"now I attack with star remnant!" Tasuku souted as they link attack.

"cast green dragon shield!" Ryuusei shouted

"Final Phase! I pay 3 gauge and return a neo dragon from my field and put it into another drneo dragon with 2 or more soul.. Jacknife Impact Monster!" Tasuku shouted as he returns to the hand.

" Jackknife "Radiant Judgment" size 3 att: 10000 defense: 10000 crit: 2)" Jackknife now has more of a golden form that unites him with all of the dragon arms.

"Now Jack gain all the ability of his soul and it gains 4 criticals if there were 5 or more dragon arms in the soul." Tasuku shouted.

"Now Radiant Rise!" Jack shouted

"Turn the world into one radiant! Haven Paradise!" Tasuku shouted as the field was engulf by a light and Ryuusei's life turns into 0.

 **Game end Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji**

 _(Tasuku: life: 5 hand: 2 gauge: 5)_

 _(Ryuusei: life: 0 hand 0 gauge: 0)_

"Well that was fun…" Ryuusei smiled

"I still can't accept this…" Tasuku said

"It's okay we'll take it step by step and as your father I'm very sorry to put through a lot from you… " Ryuusei smiled

"Father!" Tasuku shouted as he hugged his father with a little cry from his face.

"So this is a happy end…" Dynamis said

"When kyoya said there will be a drama he wasn't kidding…" Jack sighed

"Right…" Dynamis sighed

Meanwhile

"Ms. Ryuenji sorry to put you a lot…" Gao asked

"It's not a problem… after all if it's not because of your idea to bring us in the Gaen corp Tasuku wouldn't meet him…" Ms. Ryuenji smiled.

"So…. What is this about drum?" Exia asked

"His origin was unknown.. I've taken from the test lab sample you give last time he wasn't a dragon world nor a darkness dragon world in particular… And of course he wasn't from the drum clan from what I know.." Ms. Ryuenji said

"Then…. What is drum really…" At the screen it is shown about Drum and all of his data are unknown.

"And…. Your partner.." Ms. Ryuenji smiled

"About me?" Exia asked

"You're Qinus Exia…" Ms. Ryuenji said

"What but it's not scientifically true… How can you say that!" Exia shouted

"It's simple you had your similarity and I take your scales for once…" Ms. Ryuenji said

"Wait then you're really exia!" Gao said happily.

"I'm sorry gao about lying to you about the first we meet I mean yesterday…" Exia sighed

"Never Mind that now tell me why are you here.." Gao asked

"Well that's… to find you… and to bring drum back…" Exia said

"Then that means…" Gao said

"Yes… He was one of us Dragon Seekers!" Exia shouted

"What did you say?!" Gao gasped in surprised

"And Gao… someone with dark powers is seeking for him…" Exia explained

"What? Why drum!" Gao shouted

"That… I don't know but I was attacked by one of them…" Exia said

"They are after drum…." Gao said

"And they are…" Exia said but his voiced was silent by the crashing sound of Tasuku and Ryuusei coming in and they seemed to be talking much.

"Wow a happy reunion…" Gao smiled

"Yeah… well my father isn't that bad after all… he left me in the orphanage was because he cared and for some reason he can't take care for me at the time…" Tasuku smiled

"That's horrible…" Gao thought while seeing tasuku's face now.

"And that's your mom.." Ryuusei smiled well her mom was the one that gao met just now she had the same hair when tasuku release his future force.

"Mom..." Tasuku said while he was in tears and now hugging his mother…

"Well thanks for everything Ryuenji mother…. Well I'll contact if I got another question.." Gao sighed as he leaves with exia.

"You're not butting in?" Exia asked

"I don't want to ruin their reunion.." Gao smiled as he wants to see what kyoya was doing.

"Now…. Ruri…" Ryuusei smiled

"Well here is the fun fact we always updates what you do.." Ruri smiled a.k.a tasuku's parents real name.

"What do you mean?" Tasuku asked

"Well… we never lose contact with the chief and tells us all of the detail even though he is a little untruswrthy.." Ruri sighed

"Ahahaha.." Tasuku sweat dropped

"Well the reunion is over…" Ryuusei begins to act serious.

"Tasuku my child… do you want to know why did you bond with jackknife?" Ruri asked

"Why?" Tasuku asked

"Because…. He is more compatible than any other than we encounter… " Ruri said while examining tasuku and jack.

"And the WBC cup is coming in the corner…" Ryuusei said

"WBC cup…. Oh yeah it's near!" Tasuku shouted

"Wow tasuku sure is a little different…" jack sweatdropped remembering tasuku was always serious in here he can do a dry joke.

"And jack…" Ryuusei smiled

"What is it?" Jack asked

"Not to be rude but we need to examine you can we?" Ryuusei asked

"Sure…." Jack said

"Well just enjoy the day… and yeah… here is your allowance…." Ruri smiled as she was giving tasuku an envelope.

"Mom but this is too much…" Tasuku said as he opens the envelope.

"Well let's just say treat people when you go back.." Ruri said

"Yeah… we can and…" Tasuku smiled but then he sighed.

"Well I think I'm so happy I began to act out of character…" He takes a deep breath.

"But I'm happy well we are scientific family after all.." Tasuku continues to look at jack who gets examined by using a needle for the heck up.

"Not the needle tasuku help me!" Jack runs from ruri it seems that she was a demon when checking people up.

"Now this is just getting embarrassing…" Tasuku sighed

Meanwhile (unknown Place)

"It seems you fail me belial.." A boy around gao's age was sitting in an alley he was wearing a black chrome attire and looks at him with a bored expression.

"I'm sorry my master…." Belial said

"No matter…. It's fine for now…" The boy smiled slyly.

* * *

 **Card of The Day:**

 **Name: Jackknife " Radiant Judgment"**

 **Attack: 10000 Defense: 10000 Crit 2:**

 **Cast Cost: Pay Gauge 3 and return 1 neo dragon monster on the field and put this card on top of a neo dragon monster on the field**

 **Effect: When this card is called it gains 4 critical if there were 5 or more dragon arms equip to it and it gains 1 critical if there were 2 or more neo dragon on the soul instead of adding a 4 critical**

 **{Move} {Soul Guard}**

 **Gao: This card will be your winning card**

 **Exia: That's too bright even for me *melting***

 **Gao: Exia!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Set Off! To the Unknown World!**

* * *

While Tasuku and Gao deal with their problems at America drum was having his trainingat the dragon world and of course with the drum clan.

"Well that was a hard training!" Drum shouted as he done his morning warm ups and now his day went on like usually he does.

"This isn't your place…" A voice ringing in his head.

"Okay did I hear sounds?" Drum thought as he hear voices but there is no one there.

"Remember who you are…" The voice sound again everytime he was now here he always hear the sound inside his head once and a while but now it's going like many times than usual and he always got an image like he was fighting someone and it isn't the place where he was now and his appearance wasn't like this and it feels like he was someone else.

"Arrghhh… My head is hurting again…" Drum said as he was now holding the pain in his head.

"Drum are you okay?" Another of the armor dragon comes to his aid.

"I'm fine…. Maybe I'm just already tired…" Drum smiled as he gets away and didn't make any suspicion with the others.

"Well go take a break sheesh you never been tired in training…" The other armor dragon said.

"Thanks.." Drum said as he now wanted to see him but he saw that his dad was now talking to the great dragon lord of the dragon world and he is Tenbu.

"I've got to hide.." Drum said as he hides behind one of the big rock

"So it has been a while since then…" Drum's father seems to greet the dragon lord pretty well..

"Yeah…. Since he was found by you so… is he still wanting to be the clan leader?" Tenbu asked

"Well it seems he is still wanting it but… I doubt it… since from what we known he just fell one day and… we nurture him and we don't know from where he I mean drum comes from…" Drum's father sighed

"Wait I wasn't raised but… I fall off the barrier of the dragon world…" Drum said as his mind was giving him some memories about himself bump against the dragon world barrier by some sort of dragon world and he degenerate into a dragon world monster.

"What is this memory…" He thought and he remembered that his dad was with tenbu nurturing him back to health now…

"Okay this is no time I need the truth now…" Drum said as he is now resolved and comes out from his hiding place.

"My son what are you doing here?" His Father asked.

"There is no need to lie now… I already know… and great tenbu I apologized for this inconvenienced…" Drum bowed

"There is no need to do that son of the drum clan…" Tenbu said.

"No… stop calling me that he isn't my father…." Drum said and now he isn't looking at his father anymore well he felt disappointed as he was already fulfilling his fathers wishes but he is still lying to him.

" so you hear everything…" His father said

"Yes… everything…" Drum sighed

"It seems he will catch on sooner or later…" Tenbu smiled.

"Now tell me everything.." Drum said with no expression.

"very well…." His father said.

"And don't leave anything out…" Drum said.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A few years ago…**_

 _ **The drum clan was training with great lord tenbu and it was done at least once a year.**_

 _ **"Look a shooting star!" One of the armor dragon shouted as they were shown looking at a shooting gold star it's like something fell.**_

 _ **"What is this ruckus…" Drum's Father said.**_

 _ **"We just saw something pass by…." The other armor dragon said.**_

 _ **"Is that true?" Drum's father asked**_

 _ **"My lord tenbu…." Drum's Father said**_

 _ **"Sure we must check this out…" Tenbu said as they now go follow the direction of the shooting star coming from and now they were following it into the forest and saw a large crater and saw a baby dragon and it has a red color in it more like one of their kind.**_

 _ **"Tenbu My lord…." Drum's father said.**_

 _ **"I know…. We must keep it a secret… we don't know what world he is…." Tenbu said as he looks at drum one more time and he saw it a glimpse of the past.**_

 _ **"Tenbu my lord?" Drum's father asked**_

 _ **"Sorry… I'm just out for a while… but one day we must tell the kid everything… just prepare it is gonna be a bumpy ride…" Tenbu warned.**_

 _ **"I know what the risks…" Drum's Father sighed**_

 _ **"Then without further or do… you'll be his step father…" Tenbu announced**_

 _ **"I'll take the responsibility…" Drum's father said**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"So the first time I come here… I was…" Drum said as his head was beginning to hurt like crazy like another of his memories comes back and it's getting clear.

"I remember… that day… I was facing Demonic Phantom Dragon, Belial…" Drum said.

"Phantom…. Does that mean.." Tenbu said

"And… I crash into the barrier of dragon world.." Drum sighed

"You crush through the barrier but if you're not a dragon world monsters you can't pass through the barrier.." Tenbu said

"It's because I was originally…" Drum sighed as he remembers another painful memory.

"Just take it one at a time…" Tenbu said

"I must go…" Drum said as he was in a trance and flew o the sky.

"Where is he going! Drum!" Drum's father shouted

"He is in a trance… his world is calling him…" Tenbu said

"It's time for you to go back… Gold Blaze Dragon, Drake Nexus… no… Drum Nexus Fang Slade Terrestrial XIV… " An astral image of a gold dragon with a heavy gold armor appeared beside him.

"Right I have to get back…" Drum said as he flew.

"What is that…" Drum's Father said

"It has been a while since I've seen that armor dragon…" Tenbu said

"What do you mean?" Drum's father said as he was Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII.

"It seems the old world is seeking for your son back…" Tenbu sighed

"What do you mean?" Fang asked

"Let me tell you the story… Of the old world… Before us the armor dragons were created there are that is beyond our comprehension it is said they are the originals…" Tenbu explained

"The originals…" Fang said

"Ah… A world where it all began and it is called the Dragon Seeker World… Gold dragon race that were thought extinct along with Demon Dragon…" Tenbu explained

"Wait I hear this legend it was from the legend philosophy in our caves…" Fang remembered.

"It seems the battle from long ago isn't concluded till now…" Tenbu said

"A battle?" Fang asked

"There are two battles that created a long ago the first one it's Azi Dahaka and the sun deity of the sun Balle Soleil and there is the other one way before that and way forgotten.." Tenbu said.

"A long time ago the demon and gold dragon live in peace until one accident happen and made the fight to claim the light… While the demon when they wanted to use the light as their greedy possession while the gold dragon is the holy keeper keeping the light and bay… And that's where the battle of light and darkness first began…" He explained everything to Drum's Father.

"The first was Demonic Despair Dragon Belial and the other one the first drum bunker dragon…" Tenbu continued telling this to Fang Terrestrial the XIII.

"It can't be the first one is…" Fang sgasped

"I'm afraid it is… Your son…. His real name is Gold Blaze Dragon, Nexus…" Tenbu said.

"So what should we do now?" fang asked

"There is nothing we can do…" Tenbu sighed as they saw drum go and flew from the barrier of the dragon world to outside and it's the boundaries of all of the worlds.

Boundaries of the worlds

"Now warp…" Drum said as he now changed his form and his armor becomes golden while changing into a futuristic mode like neo drum except without the big drill and his body was like balle soleil and he disappeared

Back at the lab

"What was that…" Gao said as he feels something going through at a speed of light.

"Gao… you feel it too?" Exia asked as it seems he was done being examined a while back.

"I just feel that drum has just passed here…" Gao said as his eyes went into a blank expression.

"Gao… .. hoi gao…" Exia tries to snap gao out.

" He is waiting…" A golden light teleports him and exia

"What is the meaning of this!" Exia shouted as he and gao disappeared

Unknown World

"Where am I?" Drum said as he saw that he was in some sort of city.

"So you've finally arrived.." The gold dragon appeared and that's what he looked at.

"What is this place…" Gao said as he appeared with Exia.

"So you arrived on time Exia…" The gold dragon said

"So what is this place?" Drum asked

"This is the ancient city called golden palace…" The gold heavy armor dragon said as he now telling drum about it.

"But how can I get here just now I was just…" Drum said as he now looked at Gao.

"Gao!" He shouted

"Who are you?" Gao asked as he didn't identify that it is Drum his old buddy.

"He is your old buddy that drum bunker dragon.." The golden dragon said

"What?!" Gao gasped looking at Drum and he is looking cooler than usual.

"This is his true form Gold Blaze Dragon Drum Nexus… The first drum bunker…" The gold dragon smiled

"And you're.." Drum said

"Don't you remember him he is one of your follower drum…. Your assistant…" Exia shouted

"It's fine Exia… he seems to not recover his memory just yet… so let's give him time… My name is Great Gold Dragon, Magna…" The gold dragon smiled as he wields his sword more like Demios of the purgatory knight sword but it's cooler and sharper.

"The city is cool… way better than dragon world…" Drum said while looking around.

"It's because this is the city before everything was set off…." Magna said.

"The forgotten city…" Gao said as he looks that the black dragon, neo dragon and the armor dragon are roaming free living in harmony.

"We need of your help…. Fang Terrestrial XIV…" Magna now saw an image of belial attacking exia on the way to earth.

"It seems the phantom army are hindering in my mission bringing you here…" Magna sighed

"That…" Drum said as he saw belial's form and he is getting worked up.

"It seems he still remembering him even though he has n recollection of his memory.." Exia said

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling abot that monster… did I fight him before? Wait my father said that I fall of from the dragon world barrier…" Drum said

"That's why I can't connect to you until now…" Magna sighed

"No matter just tell me about him…" Drum demanded.

" He is belial the leader of the phantom knight army and well your rival… in the last battle it ended in a draw with you disappearing…." Magna explained

"Wait then.. what my dad and tenbu said…" Drum remembered about tenbu explaining about a tragedy long ago…" Drum said

"Ah yes… the phantom vs gold dragon it has been from long ago and now it is still unresolved… and you're the one that can end this…" Magna now holds drum shoulders.

"Me?!" Drum gasped

"Yes… because you're the chosen gold dragon…" Magna explained.

"But I didn't know anything about this world…" Drum said

" that's why exia will be accompanying you as a second buddy for the child the chosen… The mighty sun fighter!" Magna shouted as he pointed at Gao.

"EEhhh?! But the responsibility oh no I'm getting pretty sweaty in here…" Gao said as he is dropping a lot of sweat.

"Gao don't worry I'll hrlp you out.. cause drum here is a dunderhead and I always do his other jobs while he do the saving.." Exia sighed

"What are you calling me a dunderhead for!" Drum shouted

"Cause I do a lot of the work and you're always gets the reward!" Exia shouted

"That isn't true… even now I still respect you…" Drum shouted

" Well that wasn't a response I would get from you…" Exia smiled

"Is there something wrong?" Drum asked

"Nope nothing wrong…" Exia smiled

"Wait how do we get back to earth?" Gao shouted

"Well we're off magna… we can't be long the WBC cup is around the corner and we must get the best stop but first it's the warm up cup… the gaen cup.." Exia said

"Well good luck.." Magna smiled

"Now warp.." Exia shouted as they were teleported back to earth using exia's staff.

"I forgot to tell well it's fine…" Magna smiled seeing exia and the others go.

"But as gao now he can't be drum's buddy…" Magna sighed.

* * *

 **Card of the Day:**

 **Name: Gold Dragon, Heaven Exia (Jap: Holy Dragon, Haven Exia)**

 **Size: 2**

 **Attack: 7000 Defense: 7000 Critical: 3**

 **Call Cost: -**

 **Effect: When it enters this card enters the field it gains 3 ability:**

 **When your opponents has 3 cards or more, It destroys one of your opponents field when it was called**

 **If your opponents has 5 or more cards in the drop it gains penetrate and also you can extract one of your opponents soul**

 **If your opponent has 15 or more cards in the drop you can deal 1 damage and draw a card.**

 **Gao: wow that's too much of an over power if you put this in the deck you can pull a magician deadly trick…  
Exia: Yeah deadly trick and exxxcellent idea… *smirk***

* * *

 **A/N: sorry for the lack of the buddyfight scene since this is a drum side way story so no buddyfight scene well maybe the next chapter there will any who Drum and Exia will be exchanging when it was time for a buddy call.. since gao will be having 2 buddy as usual... well exia will have the role on this one except when things getting serious later on it will be drum's part... and oh yeah a notice i won't be updating next week well of course if i have a free time i'll update this fic anyway and it will be an exam week so yeah if i can finish the 4th chapter by tomorrow i'll be the one that's happy~  
**

 **shinkuso77 peace and out...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Tiger Roars Again!**

* * *

The next day

"It's boring…" Noboru said as he was in his class and usually when they re in the 5th grade gao was the one that made a ruckus.

"Well since you and el Quixote part away it hasn't been that nice is it?" Baku said

"Yeah… he said he had to take care of things in the dungeon world…" Noboru sighed while the lesson begins it seems like someone or something was watching him from a far…

"Gwrrrr…. Why is it that human looked interesting…." The creature said while he now was looking at noboru for some sort.

Later that day at lunch time at the rooftop

"Arrghhh why must I made lunch on my own…" Noboru said as he looks at his own weird looking this that spells disaster at a time like this

"Well let's just say that's your destiny…" Gaitou appeared in front of him so suddenly that it made him freaked out.

"What are you doing here!" Noboru shouted

" I smell a disaster about to happen right about now…" Gaito said as a creature that looked like a yellow color mix of werewolf and tiger jumped from the tree attacked noboru right in front of his face.

"What are you get off of my face!" Noboru shouted as he now pull the creature from his face.

"It's a cat…" Abygale appeared behind gaito.

"I'm not a cat I'm a were tiger ra~!" The creature shouted

"Just what are you…. A mix of a werewolf and a tiger…." Noboru psych out by the creature's appearance.

"Finally someone gets me!" The creature now licks Noboru in the face.

"Cut that out and now you ruin my shirt!" Noboru shouted as his shirt was now covered in saliva and of course also his face.

"Sorrry ra~" The creature feelings was down since you know how noboru acts.

"Hey noboru you're here that was fast.." Baku said

"And it's also Gaito!" Kuguru shouted

"Hey you two…. And Kuguru thanks for that psychiatrist work now at least I didn't have to run from cats…" Gaitou smiled

"No thanks needed I'm just happy to help and wow cute…" Kuguru shouted as she saw that Noboru has a new partner and to her liking too.

"Well um…. I was trying to find a partner but most of them just finds me annoying…" The creature said.

"What they did to you… Well until el Quixote is back I need some temporary buddy so you could come to my deck.." Noboru said

"Really?! I'm so happy!" The creature shouted

"Then what is your name again?" Noboru asked

"The name is Were Brave Tiger, Torra ra~!" Torra shouted as he he introduced himself and roared.

"And you're a handful one right…" Noboru said as he now closed his ears for a sec since Torra's voice is so loud it can make his ear drums hurt.

"Shhh guys it's gremlin…" Gaito said as he now opens his phone and answers gao from the phone

"Hey gaito! I hear you're skipping class again!" Gremlin shouted

"Since when did you care about me…" Gaito sighed

"Since now… And Ahsha is coming there to fetch you…" Gao sighed

"What her no… please not her!" Gaito was horrified and closed the phone as he sweats a lot.

"I told you so… Gaito we should have stayed in class a while back…" Abygale sighed

"I need to hide…" Gaito said

"Well let's just say I have a proposition for you…" Noboru said

"Okay I'm hearing it out and it's a good time to train a new card…" Gaito said

"Well here it goes… And we musn't let this lie slide… especially you!" Noboru said as he pointed torra.

"I wouldn't do that…." Torra said

"Then… I'll explain…." Noboru smiled

Few hours later at Aibo Fighting Stage,

"Everyone we have an unexpected buddyfight here with a recommendation from our student council shido now everyone here we welcome the fighters…." Nanaka Paruko shouted as she was introducing noboru to the field.

"I'm the tiger…" Noboru shouted

"Here is Noboru kido!" Paruko shouted

"Oh this is such a bad idea…" Gaito sighed

"Let's just went with it.." Abygale sighed

"Then there is no way out of this well whatever it is… we'll win…" Gaito sighed

"And on the right he is from hakagune academy what will he show us today.. It's Kurouze Gaito…" Paruko shouted as she commentated

"Well let's begin!" Noboru shouted

"Fine…." Gaito sighed

"So that's Kurouze Gaito and Noboru Kido… Isn't that right my buddy?" An unknown person is now watching them fight with a cloaked he used..

"Yes master…" His buddy was cloaked but as we can see here is that he is a red armored black dragon just by seeing him in a flash.

"Now let the fight begins!" Paruko shouted

" _Now pierce through the sky and pierce through the heavens with your deadly claw! Luminize! Raging Knights!"_

" _Dark Hour has begn! Luminize! Hollow Black Dragon!"_

"Open the Flag!" They shouted

" _Dungeon World!"_

" _Darkness Dragon World!"_

 _(Noboru: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)_

 _(Gaitou: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)_

 **Your Move**

"Well then I'm first… charge and draw! and I call inflame to the center and now attack noboru!" Gaitou shouted as inflame gets the first damage and deals noboru 1 damage.

"My turn is done…" He sighed

 **End of Move**

 _(Noboru: Life: 9 hand: 6 gauge: 2)_

 _(Gaitou: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 3)_

 **Your Move**

"My turn draw and then charge and draw!" Noboru shouted

"Come… with me and all you've got Noboru!" Gaitou shouted

"I equip with one life Blitz Tiger! And I pay 1 gauge!" Noboru shouted

"Right buddycall!" He shouted

"Here it comes gaito.." Abygale said

"Raging Were Tiger, Torra!" Noboru shouted

"Torra here and happy to help…" The were tiger appeared on time as he takes on the field he has a silver and a slip of red colours on his armor.

"Well then takoscope check and check!" Paruko shouted

"Raging Were Tiger Torra, Size 2 attack 8000 defense 6000 crit 2 and he has 3 abbility with lifelink: 1… Adventurer and Tyrant… wait he is a dual attribute that means he is also a danger world monster?!" She continued.

"Well here is my ability…" Torra shouted as he goes into Noboru's deck.

"What are you doing!" Noboru shouted

"Here you go!" Torra shouted as he appeared again on the scene and now without noboru's notice he already equips eisen tiger.

"Torra's first ability is to take any weapon from his owner deck and equips it without a cost but he must throw the top of his 3 cards to the drop…" Paruko said

"You're crazy torra…" Noboru shouted

"Just trust me… and of course you don't need the top three card it's just a useless another blitz tiger one dungeon enemy and orsen kleinz…" Torra said

"Well it isn't all a lost caused… and what is this with a dual attribute?"Noboru asked

"Well if I'm in a danger world flag I gain a penetrate and double attack while I'm in dungeon world when I link attack with another adventure…. My attacks can't be guarded by shield cards and also I gain move… and everytime I deal damage oh you'll see…" Torra smiled.

"Wow you're a handy one are you…" Noboru smiled

"Now when I'm in danger world it's another thing.." Torra smiled slyly.

"It is said here what if he is in the danger world monster his attacks can't be nullified…" Paruko shouted

"Now to the left roy!" Noboru shouted

"Now blitz and roy attack gaitou!" Noboru shouted

"Argh!"Gaitou shouted as he receive 1 penetrate damage.

"Now for me and torra!" Noboru shouted

"This will be my lunch!" Torra shouted as they link attack.

"Arrgghh!" Gaitou shouted

"Gaitou…" Abygale said

"Now when I deal damage to my opponent and it's a link attack I return 3 cards from my drop to the bottom of the deck and my partner gains 1 life…" Torra smiled slyly.

"What a terryfing ability!" Paruko shouted

"Well it's rest assured that I'm gonna be destroyed next turn am I right abygale…" Torra said calmly but now in a scarier tone like an aura of a beast.

"Woah that's what I call freaky…" Noboru looked at his buddy and ends his move.

"Let's get this started!" Torra roared

 **End of Move**

 _(Noboru: Life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 2)_

 _(Gaitou: Life: 5 hand: 5 gauge: 3)_

 **Your Move**

"I draw and then charge and draw!" Gaitou shouted

"Left buddy call the wind that carries death Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" He shouted

"Ah!" Abygale shouted as he is buddy called

"Now I cast black drain!" Gaitou shouted

"What?!" Noboru shouted as his top 3 cards goes to the drop

"Next…. I cast abyss symphony.." Gaitou increases his hands again

"Now abygale ability I destroy your buddy! Next I cast black bargain" He shouted as he regains his hands and gauge

"Fine destroy me…. But prepare for the consequence…" Torra smiled slyly as he now is destroyed noboru receive a life link.

"Search the card!" He shouted as one card from the deck goes to noboru's hand.

"This is…" Noboru said

"It's a gift from me use it…" Torra shouted from the drop zone and another 3 cards just dropped from his top deck (noboru's deck 11 cards goes to the drop)

"Now to the left I call drimmorgil!" Gaitou shouted

"I equip gale scythe!" He shouted as he continued

"Now abygale attack the fighter!" The attack continous as noboru got 2 damage.

"Next my turn!" Gaitou shouted

"I cast protection of salsana!" Noboru shouted

"I activate vampire Fang!" Gaitou shouted

"Now go drimmorgil!" He continued with the attack

"Ahh!" Noboru shouted

"Now let's go! Final Phase! Center Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and turns abygale into an impact monster!" Gaitou shouted

"Size 3 attack: 8000 defense: 8000 critical: 3 and when abygale is called he destroyed every monster on the field.. and if there are 6 cards on your drop it gains 3 critical and if there are 12 cards on your drop now count the card in your drop…" The slaughter continous.

"What?!" Noboru shouted

"Now attack the fighter!" Gaitou shouted

"Now feel the terrorof gaitou's real power!" Abygale shouted

"Now count…" Gaitou said

"It's 12 cards…" Noboru said

"Then it's attack can't be nullified and it now has 6 critical scatter in space, like stardust!" Gaitou shouted

"Vanishing Death Hole!" Abygale shouted

As noboru's life was reaching 0.

" I cast! Quiescence of Cascade!" Noboru said

"What! What! Noboru survived the attack with 3 life remaining!" Paruko shouted

"Tch you still have that card…" Gaitou said

"Wait even better I cast handful reward! Now go back Torra.." Noboru smiled as he gains 1 life

(Noboru: Life: 4 hand: 3 gauge: 1)

(Gaitou: Life: 5 hand: 3 gauge: 4)

"Now it's my move I draw and then charge and draw now time for my buddy to take the skill on yeah!" Noboru shouted as Torra is back on the field.

"I cast Reset Button!" Noboru shouted as he returns his gauge and added 4 gauge from the top of the deck.

"Woah this time noboru uses a handy charge spell that let you return cards from the gauge and added 4 new ones." Paruko explain noboru's spell

"Not yet I'm gonna link attack with my cards!" Noboru shouted

"Wasting no time noboru charged in and attack gaitou!" Paruko shouted

"I cast black dragon shield!" Gaitou shouted

"Final Phase! I pay 3 gauge and transforms Torra into an impact monster!" Noboru shouted

"Size: 3 att: 10000 defense: 8000 critical: 3 Adventurer also tyrant… and it's effect it can stand an item and for this turn it gets penetrate and also this card also gets penetrate and when this card links attack it can't be nullified!" Torra now in his new form and a blue armor roared

"Now time for a link attack! Raging Blast Strike!" Noboru shouted as they were now link attacking gaitou destroying gaitou and reducing his life to 0.

"Game end winner Noboru Kido!" Paruko shouted

"That's cool!" Noboru said

"Roarr!" Tora growled

 _(Noboru: Life: 4 hand: 3 gauge: 4)_

 _(Gaitou: Life: 0 hand: 3 gauge: 4)_

"Well it seems you're going to be a great buddy…" Noboru smiled

"Thank you Torra said as he leak noboru's face.

Later that day

"So you are helping gaitou today?" Gao said as he was now on a voice call with noboru

"Yeah.. well it seems that ahsha believes our play and gaitou has a impact monster card…" Noboru said

"What?! He has too!" Gao shouted

"Well uh… yeah… see ya later when you get back.." noboru said as he was now closing his cellphone and as it seen that noboru is walking with his new buddy torra.

With tasuku and Gao

"Well tasuku senior we must get back…" Gao said to him.

"SO what's up?" Tasuku asked

"There is so much things happening and the preliminaries is near…" Gao said

"I see then we'll set off tomorrow.." Tasuku smiled

* * *

 **Card Of The Day**

 **(Call Cost: Pay 3 gauge and put it into a tyrant or adventurer monster on the field)**

 **Name: Torra "Raging Blast"**

 **World: Dungeon World/ Danger World**

 **Size: 3**

 **Attack: 10000**

 **Defense: 8000**

 **Critical: 3**

 **Effect: When this card is on the field you can stand your items and it gets penetrate and if you do link attack with them this card gets penetrate and it's attack can't be nullified.**

 **{Soul Guard}**

 **Gao: A were tiger?!**

 **Exia: It's so cool!**

 **Drum: You can have many fire power of tiger with this!**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay that's all I can update for today and since it's weekends I try to update at least one chapter this week and well I moved this also because I'm still emotional since it's the counting down to the end of DDD and I like bal so much at the end… *stops crying* Well at least 3 more days of test count it as Monday to Wednesday so I can't update much just hope after the test it would be a fast update and also bfore another 4 days exam there will be a gap just hope there is an update there shinkuso 77 out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: WBC Cup Regional Begins!**

* * *

The next day Gao and Tasuku went back to Japan after of course talking to kyoya and J genesis at the airport.

"Well just good luck on your WBC regional gao-kun…" Kyoya smiled

"Right.. I'll do my best isn't that right drum! Exia!" Gao shouted with a happy expression

"Right.. you can count on it.." Drum shouted as he seems can't transform into his buddy form for some reason and the looks of it was he looks like a floating card.

"Well tasuku catch.." J genesis said as he throws tasuku some sort of card.

"What is this?" Tasuku asked

"It's your buddy new form….. And take this with you.." He sighed as he knew it would be such a waste handing the case to him but it's the chairman's order so how can he resist.

"Jack you didn't say anything about it.." Tasuku said

"Well ta~ da~ it's a surprise!" Jack shouted

"Jack… you're acting like a kid again.." Tasuku sighed

"Well sometimes I can…" Jack said

"That's jack alright.." Drum said

"And I'm still curious about your other buddy can't transform into his buddy form.. I'll look into the matter again.." J genesis said to Gao.

"Thank you! J Genesis I thanked so much.." Gao smiled as their flight was being called and they parted as he and tasuku goes inside

"So should we tell tasuku that Gao isn't your assistant…" Kyoya said

"No.. this is the best and it's a waste of time doing unnecessary things and Gao wanted to keep it hidden about being you know.." J Genesis said

'You're right.. now are you joining the WBC?" He asked

"Nope… Azi Dahaka left a while back…. And I don't know if he will be back…" Kyoya said

"I see… well then maybe I'll play a little on.. then… after all my gem clone is itching for a battle…" J Genesis said as he now

"I see then who are the others lucky 2…" Kyoya asked

"Oh we'll see it later.." J Genesis smiled

"You seem don't want to waste time as usual J genesis.." Kyoya chuckled

"Now about rouga?" J genesis asked

"Oh he is having fun somewhere… maybe he'll be at the preliminaries… just maybe though…" Kyoya said

"I see…." J genesis said

The day before the WBC cup Cho Tokyo Area begins…

Gremlin and Ahsha are sorting out Gao's deck since they can't officially compete and well Ryu is busy with his stuff as the head council.. While Fraust was helping Ryu with everything they had at the moment with the important documents or some sort, Demyx date of his bands competition is the same day as the WBC cup while Misaka, Neru and Mark suddenly had a debate competition coming up at also that day and the last options are Gao and Gaitou as they were the only one available.

"Well since you can't use drum yet…" Gremlin said as he saw the golden dragon deck and cards

"What do you mean I can't use Drum yet?!" Gao shouted

"Let's see… it got complicated at your hand summoning drum is a risky move… unless you want a monster with no effect and heis card sign is a size 3…. " Gremlin said advicing to Gao to only use drum as a last resort.

"What?! I'm as a last resort!" Drum shouted

"Hey don't get mad… gao's deck is focusing on the link attacks… and this cards revolves on exia's skill so no luck" Ahsha smiled

"Wait why aren't you joining ahsha?" Exia asked

"Well I can't it's because… my world hasn't been registered yet and I also have to help Gremlin…" Ahsha sighed

"Or is it because there is no tetsuya…" Drum smiled slyly and you can't see his expression in his card form but by the tone of it.

"Yes.. Yes you got me…" Ahsha sighed

"I'll be putting this on…" Gremlin said showing the new shield card for gao's deck.

"And this size 1 monster.." He continued

"Shining star dragon, sleimy?" Gao looked at the small dragon wearing an armor and a small sword in his back.

"Your cards revolve on the mostly 3 worlds so you must use it carefully…" Gremlin said

"And cool it has a move ability.." Gao said

"And for the final your impact card… It will be useful… well drum for now I didn't think you fit the quality… unless you produce your own deck at this sort of time…" Gremlin said

"You're not helping!" Drum shouted as he now not talking and goes back to the deck

"Hoi drum!" Gao shouted

"Gremlin that isn't helping…." Ahsha said to his senior

"What else could I do… And I have to get to class after this… anyway… let's finish this after school…" Gremlin said as he hears the bell rings

"I agree…" Gao said

"Now everyone… since we'll have a WBC tournament tomorrow we'll have our daily pop quiz!" Their teacher shouted

"What?!" The whole clss shouted

"And gao please let your buddy in the deck.." The teacher said

"I know.." Exia said as he goes to Gao's Deck

"Now this will be an interesting pop quiz!" Gao shouted as the pop quiz began and saw the questions.

"This is too hard for comfort and it's a bit hard…" He sighed but since he already studied at least it helps him as he was writing it's as if he can answer many of the questions fast well the lowest will be a B-…

After School, The time after gao and his friends sets up the deck for WBC Gao now ventures to the city looking something good to eat since he was too lazy to cook for the day.

"Now what to see…" Gao said as he was passing through he bumps someone but when he saw back at the crowd the figure is gone.

"What's the matter gao…." Exia asked

"Nothing I thought I bump someone…" Gao said as they keep walking.

"Well belial he has what you after…" The black cloak figure said as he was looking at Gao from the sky as he was using his buddy skill forming a demonic red wing to fly.

"I know that I'm restricted since he is already buddied with him…" Belial said as he was covered in cloaked

"Well then let's just see how far they made it… I hope you're entertaining me Mikado Gao…" The mysterious cloaked figure disappeared.

Few Days Later

"Okay everyone! Today the WBC Cup top 8 is gonna begin it seems the stage is hot today for excitement…" Paruko shouted as she commentating the event.

"Now Jack!" Tasuku shouted

"Radiant Judgment!" Jack shouted as he finished the job and they made it into the top 8.

Meanwhile with Gao…

"Drum…" Gao looked at his deck again.

"Well are you ready?" Gremlin asked as they were using an unused classroom.

"Yeah…. But I'm worried about drum… he isn't at my deck…" Gao said

"What he isn't at your deck this is bad!" Ahsha shouted

"Well I'm gonna go look for him…." Gao said as it seems his match would start at 3 PM.

"Well this is partly my fault.." Exia said as he was left behind in the room with Ahsha.

"Don't say like that… you're gao's buddy… I mean you two are…." Ahsha shouted as she slaps exia in the face.

"Thank's I need that…" Exia smiled as he left.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ahsha shouted

"I think I know where he is…" exia said as he bumps into noboru and torra on the way.

"What do you think you're bumping into.." Noboru said

"Can I attack him now please…" Torra growled while exia just laughed

"Wow a kitten shirt and a were cat.." Exia laughed

"I'm not a were cat I'm a were tiger!"

"And it's a tiger shirt!"

The two shouted at Exia with a red embarrassed expression on his face.

"Sorry typhical noboru.. And you're" Exia asked

"Oh this is my new buddy Torra…" Noboru smiled

"Well you're new.." Torra said

"Noboru we've met before 'm that exia… you know right…. The one who always needs hug for drum…" Exia explained

"Now that you mention it…. What?! You're him!" Noboru shouted

"Yup right in the flash… well I need Torra's sense to find drum…" Exia said

"Wait how do you know my ability to sense things?" Torra asked

"Call it a hunch… Dungeon were tiger.." Exia now put up a serious expression.

After a while of searching they finally found Drum and it's one hour before the match in a playground

"Oh man.. Gao seems didn't want me in the deck.. in this form it's useless…" Drum said as he was on the slide

"You're here!" Exia shouted as he saw Drum

"Exia how the hell did you find me here?!" Drum shouted

"He helped me.." Exia smiled as it seems that noboru and torra found them.

"Figures the were cat.." Drum sighed

"It's tiger!" Torra shouted

"We got to go back gao is worried sick about you…" Noboru said

"What he is woried about me…" Drum said

"Well yeah… you're still his official buddy and the favorite… Well he just doesn't know what to do since you are now an unknown card…" Exia said

"He cared me that much?" Drum asked

"Of course…. After all even if I fit to be his buddy I can't care less.. after all I'm just a temporal buddy…" Exia smiled

"Exia thank you! Thank you!" Drum shouted and he was shining and got his buddy form well more like his old form except it now was a golden armor and instead a drill bunker it was now a drill sword on his back.

"Woah cool…" Exia shouted

"What is cool?" Drum asked

"Just look yourself…" Noboru gives a small mirror he kept for emergency.

"Woah.. finally!" Drum shouted

And after that incident they go back to Gao as he was seen in the rooftop.

Back with Gao…

"Where is exia…" Gao said

"Gao! Gao!" Exia shouted as he was with Drum.

"Hey exia and who is beside you?" Gao asked

"Um it's Drum it's complicated but…" Exia tries to explain but gao just hugged the two.

"But how do I gain this form?" Drum wondered

"It's not a matter now isn't it…." Gao smiled

"Gao.. did you find drum?" Gremlin shouted now

"yeah… and gremlin please check drum's card" Gao said

"Now this is interesting! It might just work in this set…" Gremlin said as he saw Drum in card form.

"What do you mean?" Gao asked

"Oh you'll see I need to work on it now and add a new item with it.." Gremlin said as he begin constructing a new deck or an improved version.

After a while gao's last match for the top 8 is settled against Magatsu Jin buy using his new impact monster.

"What a revelation from Gao and his buddy… who is your buddy.." Paruko said

"The name is Exia!" Exia shouted

"Well there you have it Gao and Exia is through to the Top 8…" Paruko said

At the other part of the stage Gaitou is now looking at Noboru as they are now face to face.

"The rematch…" Gaitou said

"Looking forward to it…" Noboru smiled

The fight begins as the two has called his buddy but luck wasn't on noboru's hands as his life ws now at 4 not like last time he had a counter card but this time he wasn't.

"Center impact call!" Gaitou shouted

"Vanishing Death Hole!" Abygale shouted

"Game end winner Kurouze Gaitou and he is moving to the top 8!" Paruko shouted

"sorry noboru" Gao said outside the arena.

"Never mind… it wasn't my luck anyway…." Noboru smiled

"You had your impact card…" Torra said

"Well the truth is I hve to go back to America this week… So I try to make this quick…" Noboru smiled

"Noboru you're…" Gao said

"Oh don't worry about it…" Noboru smiled as he leaves the stage and wave gao a good luck sign

"Now we shall say about the top 8!" Paruko shouted

"First up it's The number 1 in the second year of the junior high in aibo academy it's todoroki genma!" She introduce Genma as he appears with his you know follower.

"Next up he just recently go back to aibo academy and a runner up at the last tournament and of course the prince of buddyfight! It's Ryuenji Tasuku!" She introduced Tasuku to everyone

"Next up its one we have to catch an eye for.. it's Kurouze Gaitou… He is infamous for going in tournament…" She said as she introduce Gaitou

"Next up the man with Two smiles it's Wataru Kageo!" The next one she introduce is none other than Wataru, he is a boy at his age and somewhat a trickster.

"The next one is the mysterious masked wielder.. Masked Raid…" She said introducing Masked Raid.

"And of course as you know it… the one that wins last time team battle.. The one and Only Mikado Gao!" She said

"Good luck Brother!" Gao's sister and of course his mom who is back from America cheered him as he was also surprised about it

"Next one is the robot master.. Kirizaki Dash…" She said as introducing the next opponent.

"And the last one… it seems that he is coming here with a boat!" Paruko shouted as she now showing the view and the boat is now going here and a gigantic beast now throwing the boat to the stadium as the boy arrived his appearance was like going to a festival.

"The name is Kaido Dai… Nice to meet you!

* * *

 **Card of the day:**

 **Card Name: Black Death Dragon, Abygale**

 **Attack: 6000 Defense: 1000 Critical: 2  
**

 **[Call Cost] Pay 1 gauge**

 **[Abbility]: Discard 1 Card and destroy one monster aon your opponents field and put the same cards to the drop zone equals to the size of the destroyed monster**

 **Gao: wow… that's a great card…**

 **Exia: too great..**

 **Drum: Now Mill!" *shouted and many cards drop to exia***

 **Exia: Too many Card!**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry for not updating long and today there wasn't much as a fight because this is just a filler chapter and sorry for using it like Triple D… Anywho the weekends I hope I can finish at least 2 chapters…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Masked Raid vs Tasuku Ryuenji**

* * *

"Now we're about to know the pairings of WBC Cup Preliminary round Quarter Final!" Paruko announced and 8 white cards appeared in front of them.

"Our competitors please go and take a card and one at a time please…" She continued announcing while the competitors are now having one cards.

"The first one it's Tasuku Ryuenji versus Masked Raid!" The audience cheers as Tasuku and Masked Raid face were shown.

"The second match is Gaitou Kurouze versus Wataru Kageo!" Paruko announced and it seen that Gaitou and Wataru looking at each other.

"The third Match is Gao Mikado versus Dash Kazakiri!" Dash and Gao is now looking at one another.

"The Fourth Match is Genma Todoroki versus Gai Kaidou!" Paruko lastly announced

"Woah that's a tough luck.." Exia said as he, Drum and Jack was seeing in front of the entering stadium.

"Well I just hope we can fight like last time isn't that right Jack?" Drum asked

"Yeah.. well we haven't had a revenge match but… We'll just see if we can meet in the final.." Jack said

"Right.." Drum sighed as he eats some pudding

"Where did you even get those pudding?" Exia shouted

"Secret.." Drum smiled as he eats more of the pudding

"Tasuku senior! Let's meet in the final!" Gao said as he approached Tasuku.

"Yes... Of course.." Tasuku fist bumped with Gao.

"Is it good to make a promise like that?" Gai said to them

"What?" Gao said as he looks at Gai.

"The one that's going to the final is Gai Kaidou!"Gai said with enthusiastic remarks

"Tasuku senior.." Gao said

"You should say that kind of thing after you defeat me.." Genma interrupted

"What?" Gai now looked at a surprise face

"I.. Genma Todoroki the Seifukai leader will face you.." Genma said

"So you're Todoroki Genma! I've heard your name in the salty wind Sea! I'm looking forward to our match.." Gai shouted as he and Genma looked at each other's fiercely

"Now Now… Looks like things are heating up… The first Match will begin at noon tomorrow so stay tune.. Of course it will be at Aibo Academy Fighting Stage" Paruko said

After a while the stage is now no other person left except Masked Raid

"Now blazer frill it's time for you to bewitch tasuku with your sweet smile.." Masked Raid said

"Leave it to me.." A girl with maiden outfit appeared and it seems to be his buddy.

Now we saw that Tasuku, Kuguru, Baku, Gremlin Ahsha and Jack walking together.

"Well this is a weird scenery…." Kuguru sighed

"If you put it that way…" Gremlin sighed

"Gao how are you?" Baku asked

"Baku I'm sorry… for what I've done…" Gao said

"No need for you to apologize… and… Tasuku here is your deck.. ready and set…" Baku smiled

"Thank you…" Tasuku smiled

"You're now Tasuku's official tuning?" Gao asked

'Of course.. well sometimes.." Baku said

"Ah I got a message from Sophia.." He said as he now opens his smart phone.

"Tasuku senior did you and Sophia get together?" Gao asked

'Well that's uh… None of your business…" Tasuku said as he close his smart phone and sends the message back

"Well I sense a love coming from tasuku…" Exia said

"Haa!" Drum shouted as he was trying his new sword

"What are you doing drum?" Kuguru asked

"Just trying my new sword and I'm totally hyped for the WBC Cup I just hoped that nothing happens like the last time…" Drum sighed

"Well of course it won't happen…" Gao smiled

"Target Confirmed…" Blazer Frill and Masked Raid was staling on them.

"All right carry out the operation…" Masked Raid Said

"Oh no I'm gonna be late!" Blazer Frill said as she was now using her acting skills and acts like a high school student that was late to school..

"The young girl running late for class bumps into the boy at a street corner… The two fall in love and eventually lose the desire to battle. I call it Operation: I'm going late to school! And so the love begins!" Masked Raid narrates on how it should have been with Tasuku's cuter face and Blazer Frill sequencing the running in like a sketch.

"Ugh.. Are you okay?" Blazer Frill now looks at what she bumps and it's drum.

"What was that for!" Drum shouted at blazer Frill wanted to use his sword at her.

"What are you doing blazer frill… Your target is Tasuku Ryuenji.." Masked Raid said

"Oh man I'm such a klutz…" Blazer Frill said as she was improvising as she falls to tasuku.

"Are you okay?" Tasuku asked

"I think I twisted my ankle… It would be great if it would be look at…" Blazer frill said

Oh that's Operation 2: My Lover, Your back is so big! Terrific…" Masked Raid said

"Keep going and get closer to Tasuku…" He continued.

"I'm not falling for it.." Drum sighed

"Me neither…" Exia sighed

"Gao hear me out.." Drum whispered to Gao about something

"That's a nice idea…" Gao smiled

"Now come here with me.." Drum said as he carried Blazer Frill off.

"What is drum thinking?"Jack sighed

"Let's just go and we'll see.." Gao smiled

"Where is he taking blazer frill?" Maksed raid said as he was now still stalking on them

"Well one thing that I know is you're hooking up with Sophia Sakharov…" Gao sighed

"What that isn't a.." Tasuku said

"We hacked your email…" Ahsha smiled slyly.

"You hacked my email! That's just wrong!" Tasuku shouted

"And of course I meet her the other day after we're hacking your email.." Gao sighed

"You met her are you crazy?!" Tasuku shouted

"Well she said good luck on WBC… well she is studying abroad so… she just says good luck…" Gao said

"What she said that.." tasuku hides his blush.

"Yeah she did…" Gao said

"Well let's just see what drum do…" Tasuku said

"Should we say that Sofia is coming to see this match?" Gremlin and baku said to Kuguru and Baku.

"Nah…." They said simultaneously to Gremlin

At Gao's Residence

"That should do it.." Gao's mom said

"Thank you.." Blazer Frill smiled

"I was planning to charm tasuku but an obstacle has occur… I've got to do something and quick" She thought.

"Pizza is here!" Drum shouted as he brings soeme pizza

"Uh I need to go now…" Blazer Frill said but she now used her lying act again but she feels hungry in the gut.

"Let's eat together then.." Drum smiled

"Did you see it?" Gao and the others look from the small window outside

"Yeah.. now get comfy…" Jack said

"We can't see.." Ahsha said

"What is your name?" Gao's sister asked her and Blazer Frill began her act as she now crying

"What's wrong?" Gao's Mom asked

"My name is Blazer Frill.. I'm the princess of blazer kingdom in hero world." Bllazer Frill begins her introduction

"Princess?!" Gao's mom and sister now gasped

"The truth is…" Blazer Frill said

Excuse me! My name is Masked Raid, and I was wondering if my buddy blazer frill might enjoy your hosspitality.." Masked raid said as he opens the door and he saw Drum, Gao's mom and sister now looking at him with an angry face.

"You villain!" Hanako shouted

"We won't let you lay a hand on blazer frill.." Gao's mom said

"You're the guy that captured blazer frill when she escaped to our world.." Hanako began to tell and portrait that masked raid was tying blazer frill up like the villain it is..

"What?!" Masked Vintage was at a disbelief.

"You took the King and Queen of Blazer Kingdom and now you're forcing blazer frill to a buddyfiht.." Drum shouted

"We won't let it go away that easily!" Drum shouted

"Wait a minute! I don't know about blazer kingdom or something like that?!" Masked raid tried to defend himself

"Now get out!" Hanako shouted as she kicked Masked Raid out.

"Now let's get into scene.." Gao said to them.

"But what if they know.." Tasuku said

"Well it's just us so… Jack and Tasuku you stay here… we'll sort this problem.." Gao winked

"Got it.." Tasuku sighed

"Gao and the others search for a backway and now entering the scene.

"Is he a guest?" Gao asked as he now at the perimeter looking all dumbfounded and so.

"Nope.." Drum gives a hand signal to gao.

"Oh aren't you tasuku senior opponent.." Gao said to Masked Raid

"It's masked raid remember that!" Masked raid now runs off.

"I see this is what some hero world monster would do.." Gao sighed

Inside the house Drum propose to Gao that he and Gao must defeat Masked Raid as in right now.

"No can do.. if I ever lost a fight then my mother and father will be turn to stone as he himself said so to force me…" Blazer Frill said

"And I must win under Masked Raid orders or… or… I just don't know what to do" She continued as she cried and left .

"That's classic alright.." Gao sighed

"What do you mean?" Baku asked

"Tasuku senior come in.." Exia with Tasuku and Jack now comes in.

"Well for one that acting is pure genius… If I didn't go to many world that would have caught me on guard…." Drum said

"What do you mean brother?" Hanako asked

"There is no Blazer Kingdom.. There is only a blazer suit hero called blazer frill she isn't a princess she just a maid and works for a hero that means a sidekick…" Gao said

"I don't get it why did she lie…" Gao's mom said

"And to top it all if there were a problem tasuku senior should know it after all he is still a part time buddy police.." Gao said

"You're right on that…" Tasuku said

"Well from the start it's just a scam to put tasuku out of the running…" Drum said

"So you guys did these to prove your theory?" Tasuku asked

"Yup and no harm done…" Gao smiled

"Oh yeah there is…" Drum said as Exia now put a plug on Drum's mouth.

"Now be quiet drum.." Exia said

"Well we must be off.." Tasuku said

"Win it tasuku senior!" Gao shouted

"Of course I won't be beat by that phony…" Tasuku fist bump with Gao.

"Now let me take care of your deck.." Baku said as they sit together

The next day…

"I'm here as an adding commentator! Axel here!" Axel shouted as he will be commenting on this fine day.

"Where is gao?" Baku asked to Kuguru

"Today Tasuku Ryuenji will be facing masked raid." Paruko announced

"Is he chickening out now.." Blazer Frill said

"Where is Gao?" Baku asked to Gremlin

"Oh he is in the back stage…" Gremlin smiled

"What for?" Kuguru asked

"Oh you'll see…." Gremlin smiled

Behind the stage

"Tasuku senior wait!" Gao shouted

"What is it now Gao are you trying to hold me?"

"Nope on the contrary…" Gao smiled as Drum and Exia appeared with none other than Sofia Sakharov with a more gentle and feminine posture it seems that for the past one year she has grown a lot and know people.

"Hey there tasuku.." Sofia said like she usually do.

"Hey sofia…" Tasuku said

"I missed you so.. but this isn't the time right? So… this is a good luck charm…" Sofia give tasuku a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't have to.." Tasuku hides his blush again

"Well good luck and if you lose I won't forgive you since I know the matter at hand…" Sofia said seriously.

"Got it…." Tasuku smiled

"Wish us luck…" Jack said

"We will.." gao smiled as they get back to the fighting stage.

"Masked Raid is still waiting for tasuku to appear but it seems tasuku isn't made an appearance yet.." Paruko said

"I'm surprised you'll be able to trick them into doing your biding into making tasuku abandon the match…" Masked Raid said

"Now we're going to win the match by default…" Blazer frill said

"Oh here is Tasuku…" Paruko shouted as Tasuku appeared with Jack.

"Time to show them the new you…" Tasuku said

"Of course…" Jack said

"How is this happening?!" Blazer Frill shouted

"Well it seems your plan fails…" Masked Raid said

"Well fine… we'll crush them the old fashion way.." Blazer Frill said

* * *

" _Now army of the future it's time to unite the bright future! Luminize! Star Gazers!"_

 _"I won't forgive those who sully beautiful maidens! Luminize! Beautiful Legend!"_

"Buddyfight!" Paruko shouted

" _Hero World!"_

" _Star Dragon World!"_

 _(Masked Raid: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)_

 _(Tasuku: Hand : 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)_

"First up it's masked raid…" Paruko announced

 **Your Move**

"Charge and draw!" Masked Raid shouted

"Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill right buddycall…" He said as he begins his turn

"I'm the Uniform of Love and Courage, Blazer Frill. With just one wink I'll strike through your heart~" Blazer Frill began her daily routine.

"That isn't going to to me now.." Baku sighed

"well what to expect but I'm not a fan of blazer frill.." Axel sighed

"Blazer Kick!" Blazer Frill attacks tasuku directly and cause some damage

 **End Of Move**

 _(Masked Raid: Hand: 5 gauge: 3 life: 11)_

 _(Tasuku: Hand : 6 gauge: 2life: 8)_

 **Your Move**

"It's my turn" Tasuku puts up his sweet smile

"Draw and then charge and draw!"

"Now I equip Dual Star Pulse, Exios!" (att: 5000 crit 1)" Tasuku said as he now equips a new item and it's a dual golden futuristic sword

"Right Radiant Guide, Jackknife dragon buddycall!" He shouted and it looks like his transformation from before but only his armor and he doesn't have lances that cover his eyes.(att: 6000 defense: 6000 crit: 3)

"Jack effect! I look at the top 5 card and equip maximum of 2 dragon arms I can but… if there is no dragon arms then I get to equip one card to jack soul." Tasuku checked the top 5 cards and he saw winchisker and elgar cannon and equips them to jack.

"My attack first!" He shouted and Blazer Frill moves to the center and then by paying one gauge masked raid transform into masked vintage

"Are you okay blazer frill?" Masked Raid said

"Masked Vintage.." Blazer Frill said as she was now put back into Masked Raid hands.

"So that's how he do it… " Jack thought as he knew that Masked Vintage effect returns one hero monster to his hand by paying 2 gauge.

"But my attack isn't over yet!" Tasuku shouted as he and jack attacks causing massive damage and his items let him attacks twice and ends his move

 **End of Move**

 _(Masked Raid: Hand: 5 gauge: 2 life: 6)_

 _(Tasuku: Hand : 5 gauge: 1 life: 8)_

 **Your Move**

Masked Raid starts with his turn with calling blazer frill to the right and Ironing Man to the left and now with it's effect he gains 1 gauge.

"Now ironing man!" He shouted as giving command and attacks tasuku.

"Now is my chance!" Blazer Frill shouted as she attacks tasuku.

"Cast Earth Barrier!" Tasuku shouted

"You're desperate…" Blazer frill smirked

"I can't lose here not if she is watching.." Tasuku sighed

"Well you hear that.." gao smiled as he was now sitting with Sofia.

"He really do care… even if I did a bad thing to him in the past.." Sofia sighed

"What are you doing why am I the only one attacking here?!" Blazer Frill shouted

"Got it.. got it.." Masked Raid said as he was attacking tasuku but was block by proto barrier.

"Let's end this I cast I am a Rose Who will Cut Down Evil.." Masked Raid beginning to use his skills and he can attack again with one critical plus to his transformed card.

"Tch…" Tasuku said as he received the attack

"And tasuku takes the attack what a hard move by Masked Raid!" Axel shouted

"Let's blazer frill.." Masked Raid said

"Don't order me around!" Blazer Frill shouted

" Final phase and I pay 2 gauge I cast !" Masked Raid shouted

"Blazer Blaezer!" Blazer Frill and Masked Raid said in unison as they do the impact and tasuku's life is now down to 1 and masked vintage returns to the hand

 **End of Move**

 _(Masked Raid: Hand: 2 gauge: 1 life: 6)_

 _(Tasuku: Hand : 3 gauge: 2 life: 1)_

 **Your Move**

"He will make our move useless again.." Jack said worriedly

"It doesn't matter now jack.. I call to the center jack arms j igniter crossnize! And then to the left rainbow vision shadow scare! Next I cast star jack repair and equip radiant alma! That makes 4 and now I call artirailger and crossnize that makes 5." Tasuku smiled

"Okay… now I attack with my weapon…" he said as Masked Raid now cast a defense spell called Sailor Barrier and uses it's second effect and blazer frill didn't get destroyed and now tasuku launch a second attack but by paying 1 gauge masked raid transform into his Masked Vintage card and put blazer frill back to his hand

"Now shadow scare and jack link attack the masked raid and punish him for what he done!" Tasuku shouted

"I cast I've seen through you move!" Masked raid nullify the attack

"Now time for your judgment for trying to trick my friends!" Tasuku shouted

"Eehh?!" Masked Raid and Blazer Frill shouted

"Final Phase… Right Impact Call! Jackknife turns into an impact monster! I pay 3 gauge and return a neo dragon from my field and put it into another drneo dragon with 2 or more soul.. Jackknife Impact Monster!" Tasuku shouted as he returns shadow scare

" Jackknife "Radiant Judgment" size 3 att: 10000 defense: 10000 crit: 2)" Jackknife now has more of a golden form that unites him with all of the dragon arms.

"Now Jack gain all the ability of his soul and it gains 4 criticals if there were 5 or more dragon arms in the soul. Now he has a total of 8 critical because of j igniter and elgar cannon" He continued

"What a critical of 8 that's nuts!" Axel shouted

"Now Radiant Rise!" Jack shouted

"Turn the world into one radiant! Haven Paradise!" Tasuku shouted as the field was engulf by a light and Masked Raid's life turns into 0.

 _(Masked Raid: Hand:1 gauge: 0 life: 6)_

 _(Tasuku: Hand : 3 gauge: 4 life: 1)_

 **Game End Winner Tasuku Ryuenji!**

"That's tasuku for you.." Sofia smiled

Later after the match….

"Congrats man…" Gao said

"Thanks and that was a good charm…" Tasuku smiled to sofia as for that charm...

"Well I got to go…" Sofia smiled

"You always sees her that long didn't you?" Baku sighed while tasuku looks at sofia like no tomorrow as she left.

"Official she is love struck…" Gao sighed

"Well I thought you guys must be hungry so I try the next best thing!" Gao's mom brought some pizza and Gao with Drum and Exia gulped down some of them.

"Well I'm a bit hungry…" Tasuku said

"Yeah…" jack said as they grab a box of pizza.

* * *

 **Card of the Day:**

 **Name: Bandage Warrior, Masked Vantage**

 **Attack: 7000 Defense: 6000 critical: 2**

 **Size: 3**

 **[Call Cost] [Pay 2 gauge]**  
 **At the end of your turn, return this card from the field to your hand.**  
 **[Counter]【Act】 If a 《Superheroine》on your field is being attacked, you may Transform into this card by paying the Transform cost. If you do, return that 《Superheroine》 to your hand.**  
 **[Transform] [Pay 1 gauge]**

 **Exia: That's a need hero..**

 **Drum: Yeah neat..**

* * *

A/N: Okay… I didn't update for long I hope this one made the day… shinkuso77 out…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kurouze Gaitou vs Wataru Kageo**

* * *

That day Abygale and Gaitou was setting their deck at the storage room.

"I'm going to tune my deck so keep everyone out of here got it?" Gaitou asked

"I got it Gaitou…" Abgale said

"Are you going to use that card?" His partner asked again

"Four Black Dragon shield, 2 Abyss Symphony, 2 Black Revenger 4 Gale Scythe.." Gaitou sighed as he now tuning his deck.

Meanwhile with Gao and the others

"I can't eat anymore.." Gao said as he can't eat anymore pizza

"The same.." Drum and Exia said

"Mom you're going overboard with the pizza.." Hanako said

"Well I've got an idea why don't we give it to the others for a change…" Tasuku suggested

"You're right…" Gao smiled

"If that tasuku ryuenji is in the best four then I must be in the best four.." Wataru said as he was hiding seeing Gao and Tasuku handing out some pizza to the other competitors

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"This is your end Wataru Kageo… I can't let you trick anyone for their action again…" Tasuku said**_

 _ **"What?!" Wataru shouted**_

 _ **"Final Phase! I pay 3 Gauge and 1 life! Impact! Radiant Punisher!" Tasuku shouted as he finished off Wataru and utterly humiliating defeat.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

"I must get revenge for my humiliating defeat.." Wataru thought

"In order to win we must wipe out Kurouze Gaitou from the running right?" A shadow was seen and now was forming his buddy none other than silhouette Joe.

"I know that so… I have a favor to ask…" Wataru smiled slyly.

"Now just leave it to me your buddy silhouette Joe…" Joe said as he runs off to his mission.

Later at the storage…

"There is a guard I didn't anticipate it.." Joe said as of Now Tasuku and Gao saw abygale.

"Is Gaitou there?" Tasuku asked to abygale

"Well he didn't want to be disturb.." Abygale said

"I sniff a thief!" Drum said

"Well it must be your imagination…" Gao said

"Well we wanted to see Gaitou…" Exia said

"Just let them in except for exia and drum…" Gaitou shouted

"Here.." Gao smiled as he gives gaitou the pizza

"Well I won't lose as long as I have this.." Gaitou said as he was showing his impact monster card

Something appeared at Jack's shadow and get gaitou's impact card

"What?" Jack said as silhouette joe runs off with Gaitou's card

"Just let him get that and Gao… I won't lose…" Gaitou smiled slyly.

"Anywho we can't let them get away!" Drum was after it first.

"Good luck and we'll get your card back…" Gao said as he runs off with tasuku and the others

"I ws hoping for that after all you're my tuner.." Gaitou smiled

"Now how about we see gremlin about the new deck before the competition.." Abygale sighed

"Right…" Gaitou sighed as he has a back up plan if this things played out he already had one more deck with an impact monster in it and he handed off to gremlin a while back.

"Because it is our destiny to win this match…" He said seriously as he left.

"Hoi give it back!" Drum shouted

"Get here you trouble maker!" Exia shouted

"I'll give it back…" Silhouette Joe now throws the card into the water at his real form.

"We can't do anything about it.." Jack said

"Now Farewell.." Silhouette Joe leaves them be.

"Hey!" Kaido shouted as he he now shouted at them from his ship.

"Kaido Dai!" Gao shouted

"First eat up… and tell me what happen.." Kaidou Dai said as they went into his ship as he serve some meal

"I catch them myself…" He smiled

"I thank you for your generosity but.." Tasuku said

"It will take sometime before we know where the card is.." Kaidou smiled as it seems drum tells him the matter of the problem and now searching where the card is.

"This is great!" Gao shouted as he tried the dish.

As of out of nowhere the three turtle with red,green and blue turtle appeared and bring some dish.

"Time for a festival! A festival of Feast!" Kaidou shouted

"Right turtle.." The three turtle appeared with some more ingredients

"First up we'll cook this…" The blue turtle said

"what is this?" The red turtle said

"That seaweed seems familiar.." Exia looked at the sea weed with purple colors in it and then when Gao wanted to eat that Exia blasted it with his scepter.

"What are you doing exia!" Gao shouted

"That seaweed is from magic world… I prohibit you to eat that.." Exia said

"What is so dangerous about it?" Gao asked

"It could cause a seaweed syndrome and you know right the last time…" Exia try to jocks gao's memory.

"Right… No! I don't want to turn into a fish!" Gao shouted

"So that's a bad seaweed." Kaidou said

"For human yes but for us buddy monster it didn't affect us…" Exia said

"You three… just serve up some new seaweed and the real one!" Kaidou shouted

"Roger!" The three shouted

"ow do you know that's from magic world?" Tasuku asked

"Hello… Magician of magic world here… I work with them as a potion sometimes so I know…" Exia said

"Here you go turtle…" The three turtle now brings the real seaweed and it's a green color.

"Umm.. so good!" Gao shouted as Kaidou serve it well and of course tasuku also eats it.

"You're right about that.." Tasuku smiled

"We've got something!" Jack shouted as he knows where the impact card is because his long ranged looked at the ocean.

"This here is the impact card" Drum shouted as he spotted it not far from there.

"I think it's my time right now… Crossing silver waves and golden waves filling someone's belly with seafood. The Mighty Ocean Fighter is here!" Kaido Dai shouted as he now attacking preparing to hunt the card after opening his vest or shirt or jacket..\

"Mighty Ocean Fighter?" Gao said as he looks at Kaido Dai.

"WBC Cup Cho- Tokyo Area Semi Final Round 2: Wataru Kageo versus Kurouze Gaitou is about to begin" Paruko announced

"Those scum we'll make them pay.." Abygale said

"Of course…" Gaitou said

"That was a pinch.." Gremlin said

"What do you mean?" Ahsha asked

"We made a replica deck a while back with a surprise well Kago will nott know what hit him and Gao you think this plan more clearly than we all do." Gremlin thought

 _ **Flashback ( Yesterday before the WBC Cup announcement)**_

 _ **"Gaitou I think you should have a back up deck.." Gao said as he meets Gaitou in the alley.**_

 _ **"Why is that… I just need this deck to win…" Gaitou said**_

 _ **"There is someone sticky enough to take your impact card so I know you had a new secret weapon… just go to gremlin well he already agreed…" Gao smiled**_

 _ **"And purely it's also our idea we won't know what will happen in the battle field shinigami.. no kurouze gaitou.." Drum smiled**_

 _ **"We went 1 year together so I'll take it as an advice.." Gaitou said as he went to Gremlin**_

 _ **At Mikado Residence**_

 _ **"Took you long enough.." Gremlin said as Gao brought with him abygale and Gaitou.**_

 _ **"So did you guys have it with you?" Gremlin asked**_

 _ **"Here you go.." Gaitou said as he gives gremlin his new deck**_

 _ **"So first we made your first replica deck… then… We made another deck with the same attribute but resembling this card…" Gremlin said as he began to replicate the deck adding a new condition to Gaitou's new card.**_

 _ **"Then… If something was to happen you don't need to worry we'll get your vanishing death hole back and that's the signal for you to go all out and defeat this guy.." Gao said**_

 _ **"Wow gao you think through a lot no wonder you always win playing chess except with fraust…" Gaitou said**_

 _ **"Well fraust was a tough one… well you could say we must have strategy before hands right and neru told me so… after all he is the genius one…" Gao smiled**_

 _ **"Neru and Mark they always thinks 2 steps ahead…" Gaitou sighed**_

 _ **"Of course I wont pick at your card…" Gao smiled**_

 _ **"Thanks…" Gaitou smiled**_

 _ **"Hey that's what a friend must do…" Gao smiled**_

 _ **"Then I'll give it my all!" Gaitou shouted**_

 _ **"Oh you need to tune it once… after this… and your new deck… I'll bring it tomorrow I don't want anything or anyone stealing it again…." Gremlin said**_

 _ **"Then I'll leave the matter to you Gao and Gremlin…" Gaitou said**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Now let's have a fair fight Kurouze Gaitou…" Wataru smiled

"Let's but hear me this… Your destiny has been pre determined… I'll show it to you.." Gaitou was getting serious.

"What's wrong you look so scary…" Wataru uses a sly face.

Meanwhile back with Gao and the others

"Did they found it.. it has been a while…" Exia said

"We just need to be patient…" Gao said

"Did you find it?" Drum asked as Kaidou was now back

"Yeah it's a big catch!" Kaidou Dai shouted as he shows the fish

"This is ridiculous… I asked the card not that big juicy fish.." Drum looked at the fish.

"You mean this?" Kaidou now revealing that he has the cards

"That's a relief.." Gao smiled as he opens his phone and called Gremlin

"Gremlin tell gaitou that his card is on the way!" Gao shouted

"Right…" Gremlin said as he was on the phone

"But we won't make it in time… to give the impact card back…" Tasuku said

"Don't worry the signal has been put off now gaitou will play seriously…" Gao smiled

"What do you mean?" Tasuku asked

"We already measured that this kind of thing will happen right? Exia.. Drum?" Gao asked and smiled while exia gives a thumbs up while Drum just laughed.

"Now kick that two face Gaitou…" He smiled

"Then that means you have a counter measure already!" jack shouted

"Of course… We chaos member always had a back up plan before hand…" Gao sighed

"Why didn't you tell it sooner!" Tasuku shouted

"Because this card is the signal.." Gao smiled slyly to Tasuku as he don't want to reveal all his counter measure.

Back at the stage

"Gaitou! Go all out the signal has been caught!" Gremlin shouted

"Is that so… now let's begin.." Gaitou smiled s he holds his deck

" _The Dark Hour has begun.. Luminize! Hollow Black Dragon!"_

" _A stage brimming with fantasy and magic, let the show begin Luminize! Silhouette Theatre Troupe"_

"Open The Flag!"

" _Darkness Dragon World"_

" _Magic World!"_

 _(Wataru: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)_

 _(Gaitou: Hand : 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)_

 **Your Move**

"The first one is Gaitou's move…" Paruko announced

"Charge and Draw! Come from the deep darkness! I pay one gauge and 1 life equip! Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Sycthe!" Gaitou starts his move by equipping an item

"His deck doesn't have an impact monster I'm sure to win…" wataru thought

"Cast Black Drain!" Gaitou shouted as he puts 3 cards from the top of Wataru's deck

"Black Drain is from before we see it is a spell that puts three card from your opponents deck to the drop and gains one gauge and Gale scythe effect if there is three or more cards in your opponents drop then he gains 1 crititcal.." Axel commentated and Gaitou attacks Wataru directly bringing his life into 7.

"You won't be able to keep up that act for long" Wataru still smiles

 **End Of Move**

 _(Wataru: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 7)_

 _(Gaitou: Hand : 4 gauge: 3 life: 9)_

 **Your Move**

"The real star of the day will be gaitou's new impact monster vanishing death hole…" Axel said

"That isn't true now it's my turn I draw and then charge and draw!" Wataru started his move

"I pay 2 Gauge and call my buddy illusionist of shadow form silhouette joe center buddycall!" He called his buddy to the center (att: 7000 def: 4000 critical: 2)

"It's show time!" Silhouette Joe said as he turns into his monster form.

"Now let the illusion begin!" He shouted

"Succesive Cast Two Trick or Trick!" Wataru shouted as he cast 2 spell simultaneously

"Now Silhouette Joe has 5 souls and I activates his ability…" Wataru said as a giant shadow dragon forming from gaitou's is a proof forming a three headed shadow dragon and puts all Joe's soul to the drop and caused 6 damage to Gaitou

"Shouldn't it be 2 damage wait… no I'm not surprise… Silhouette joe's true ability is when you have or more soul it cause 6 damage…" Axel sighed

"Where did you know that?" Paruko asked

"I've met silhouette terry somewhere and he said he has a relative called silhouette joe so he gives me the list card…" Axel smiled

"Then you must have known all of my cards effect.." wataru said

"Well I'm the commentator and what will gaitou do this time?" Axel shouted

"I call to the right silhouette balun and left silhouette leon!" Wataru shouted as balun and leon attacks Gaitou all together making his life one.

"Silhouette je finish this pathetic charade.." He shouted

"Silhouette illusion!" Silhouette joe wanted to finish Gaitou up but he cast midnight shadow and nullify the attack.

"Gaitou we're here!" Gao shouted as he holds Gaitou's card.

"Then it's time to get serious…" Gaitou began to smile slyly and pull of his deadly aura.

"Let the ripping of soul begins.." He smiled slyly.

"What is this aura it's like a different person…" Wataru said

"You think you're so tough handing out my impact card like that but know this one thing never cross my nerve or I'll rip your life away…" Gaitou said to imitate Wataru and he ends his move

 **End Of Move**

 _(Wataru: Hand: 2 gauge: 2 life: 8)_

 _(Gaitou: Hand : 3 gauge: 3 life: 1)_

 **Your Move**

"My life is 8 and Gaitou's life is 1 my place in the top four is a sure thing.." Wataru said optimisticly.

"Just shut your mouth,… such an eyesore.." Gaitou said with no expression and starts his turn with the draw and then charge and draw with all his full might.

"It looks like the signal has been put why don't we give him a show.." Abygale said

"Right now let me show you how shinigami do…" Gaitou said

"left call Dimmborgil!" He shouted as he called a size 2 monster

"Dark whirlwind that carries death Right buddycall! Black Death Dragon abygale!" He continued calling his buddy and gains a buddygift.

"Ah!" Abygale shouted

"Now I activate abygale ability by discarding 1 card I destroy one card and that is your center!" Gaitou shouted.

"Wind of Atonement!" Abygale shouted

"And 2 cards goes to your drop!" Gaitou shouted as abygale finally destroyed the center and drop 2 from Wataru's top card equals to silhouette joe size.

Drimborgil and Abygale attacks was a success and causes 4 damage to Wataru.

'I'll destroy you myself!" Gaitou shouted as he attacks Wataru himself but he dodge it using solomon's shield

"It looks like you're out of option and now end your turn I would be gladly to give you a losing streak!" Wataru smiled

"Oh I'm not done yet…. The show is just beginning… I want you to fear me.. Because this will probably change your mind… Final Phase!" Gaitou firstly laugh evilly but then stopped and then gets his serious face on.

"Oh that's a new card that Gao was talking about…" Axel smiled

"Right and you'll be my experiment bunny Wataru Kageo…" Gaitou said slowly Wataru's name (if in Japanese version it's added with –kun in it)

"It can't be he can't be impact calling now…" Wataru said

"As I said before our destiny has been pre determined and I know everything about you Wataru Kageo! Impact call to the center!" Gaitou shouted

"I pay 3 gauge and turn abygale into an impact monster!" He shouted as now Abygale is turning into a dark ball with a large eye in it.

"Size 3 attack 8000 defense 7000 critical 2 monster and activate it's effect… You are a fool from the start Wataru Kageo now disappear… You pitiful excuse of a buddyfighter.." Gaitou continued his final phase.

"Now you will Know Gaitou's true power!" Abygale shouted

"I send your top 10 cards to the drop and if there is 20 cards or more in your drop I gain 2 life and deals you 2 damage.." Gaitou shouted

"Give us your life and cards.." Abygale said as 10 cards wasput in wataru's drop zone.

"Offer your soul to the dark whirlwind… Defeat is your destiny… Now surrender yourself to destiny!" Gaitou shouted

"Unlimited Death Drain!" Abygale suck wataru up and his life turns into 0.

 _(Wataru: Hand: 1 gauge: 2 life: 0)_

 _(Gaitou: Hand : 0 gauge: 0 life: 4)_

 **Game End Winner: Kurouze Gaitou**

Later behind the stage

"Gaitou that was great!" Gao shouted

"Thank you and I thanked you for that.." Gaitou smiled as he smiled to Gao.

"Well I hope we can have fight again just like last time.." Gao said

"Right of course.." Gaitou and Gao laughed

"Oh yeah… Gao don't lose to Dash…." Gaitou said

"Got it leave it to me!" Gao said as the fist bump.

 **Card of the Day:**

 **Name: Abygale "Unlimited Death Drain"**

 **Size: 3**

 **Attack: 8000 Defense: 7000 critical: 2**

 **[Call Cost] [Pay 3 gauge & Destroy two 《Black Dragon》 on your field]**  
 **When this card enters the field during the final phase, put up to ten cards from the top of your opponent's deck into his or her drop zone.**  
 **When this card attacks, if your opponent has twenty or more cards in his or her drop zone, deal 2 damage to your opponent and you gain 2 life!**

 **Exia: Woah I'm suck into a black hole!" *sucked by abygales unlimited drain***

 **Drum: That's to horrific! I'm coming Exia! *throws a rope and gets Exia out of there**

 **Exia: That's glad….**

* * *

A/N: I'm not doing the Wataru got suck into the shadow realm because it sounded a horrific for someone even if it's wataru… Davide is the one that is more sadistic… Anywho so this clears up that in my fic Wataru will not disappear because of shadow realm yada yada yada anywho let's buddyfight! i was late at updating this it's supposed to update yesterday but i got too sleepy~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mikado Gao vs Kazakiri Dash

* * *

The next day after Gaitou literally defeated Wataru that morning before the match that early morning

"hoam..." As Gao wakes up he saw that Exia is falling off from the stairs

"Hoi are you okay?" Gao asked to exia

"i need some more juice..." Exia said half drunk from drinking orange juice

"This is bad... huff... exia can be drunk from only drinking juice... and he won't be normal until tomorrow..." Drum sighed

"Then what should we do?! we have a fight today!" Gao shouted

"There is no choice in this... i'll fight for his place..." Drum sighed

"Ah this is the worst... we don't even know your monster type or your card..." Gao shouted

"let's just experiment it shall we then.." Drum smiled

"i've got a bad feeling about this..." Gao said as they get Exia back to his room

Later that day at the aibo academy

"ah you're late..." Gremlin said

"and where is exia?" Ahsha asked

"um that is... he is drunk and well unconcious..." Gao sighed as he sneezed

"are you okay?" Gremlin asked

"i'm fine.. fine... just pull a nighter on that cursed math homework..." Gao smiled

"i'll make a new deck right away and... since drum is no impact monster..." Gremlin sighed

"just use this..." drum said as he gives a new card to gremlin

"this might just work... i'll get to it this instance..." He said as he left right away

"hey gao..." Tasuku smiled as he was walking with Sofia

"Tasuku..." Gao said to him

"where is exia?" Jack asked

"well he got drunk from drinking orange juice..." Drum said

"well that's obvious... most magic world monster gets drunk from drinking juice.. especially orange... it's a fact daa~" Sofia sighed

"well did you have a backup deck?" Tasuku asked

"as a matter of fact yes..." Gao smiled

"glad you had one..." Tasuku smiled

"um... are you mikado gao?" A blue hair with orange head band appears to greet him

"yes..." Gao said to him

"can i have your autograph?" The boy said as he pulled out his canvas and board marker.

"um... well..." Gao said as he didn't get that many fans autograph hell he didn't even have time for that

"ah what's the use.." He smiled as he gives him the autograph

"he is the robot master kirizaki dash right?" Sofia asked

"oh yeah i am i am a huge fan of him i even got a poster of mikado gao right here as .." The boy smiled

"that's fortunate..." Gao sighed

"gao-san... i want to be a buddyfighter just like you..." Dash smiled

"well don't hold back on our match!" Gao smiled

"of course not because you are my idol i can't hold back that easily!" Dash shouted with enthusiasm

"well since the match isn't until 3 in the afternoon i'm going back home.. i'm just here since gremlin ask me to come and at my school i got a break because of this..." Gao smiled as they bid goodbye

"oh yeah... i got to go too.." Kirizaki Dash smiled as he left

"well tasuku... tell me where the cafeteria is..." Sofia said as he holds tasuku's hand

"right... right... um where do we start..." Tasuku smiled as they went into aibo academy

that noon now we saw that Exia is awake but in his condition his head is badly hurt because of the headache

"um are you alright?" gao asked as he was bringing exia corn soup

"ugh... my head feels dizzy.." Exia said to him as he wanted to barf but then Drum quickly gives him a paper bag.

"gao... i can't just stay here what about your fight you need me right?" He asked

"you must get some rest and about that... today i'm taking drum so you can rest and if you're fully healed then i'll treat you anything but no orange juice got it..." Gao smiled

"Got it... just don't lose..." Exia smiled weakly as he eats the corn soup

"just tell us if you need anything and here is the medicine and your drink..." Gao smiled as he gives the medicine and water for exia to drink while both him and Drum leaves the room.

"Gao... you're..." Drum said as they were outside of the room

"drum let's go... let's give this a win for exia.." Gao said seriously

"Of course! more importantly what time is it?" Drum asked as he didn't know what time is it..

"it's what?! 2:30 PM!" Gao shouted as he saw the watch and quickly went downstairs with drum as they run to the aibo academy stage

"you said we wouldn't be late!" Drum shouted

"i'm sorry drum! i didn't know!" as gao shouted it seems that they are running without knowing directions and hits Kirizaki Dash partner the hero world Ride Changer Winning Maximum at his truck form

"ow what is that thing so big!" Drum shouted as he recovered from the bump

"Gao-san?" As Dash opens the back of his buddy and looked dumbfounded

"Dash is this you're buddy... wait aren't you not old enough?" Gao asked as Dash first let them in and the truck starts moving on his own

"well... my buddy here drives itself and i can't drive yet..." Dash smiled

"ah is that so... i thought you are old enough and this is the ride changer i heard about so cool..." Gao said with enthusiasm

"Right! that's why... robot us the best..." Dash shouted

"no... dragon is the best..." Drum said disagreeing with Dash.

"Robot!"

"Dragon!"

"Robot!"

The two had their argument with one another

"excuse for my partners behavior..." Winning Maximum said

"it's fine... it reminds me of a friend a while back he and me use to disagree.." Gao smiled

 _ **Flashback**_ _ **(after the magic world incident a while later in a village in human world)**_

 _ **"Demon!"**_

 _ **"Dark Dragons!"**_

 _ **"Demon!"**_

 _ **Gao shouted as he was in some sort of village and fighting with their disagreeable arguments**_

 _ **"You two.. please stop it... it make my headache!" Victor shouted**_

 _ **"sorry... sorry..." Gao sighed**_

 _ **"well now that is clear you'll fight me in a buddy fight!" The boy shouted**_

 _ **"of course you're so gonna regret it!" Gao shouted with confidence**_

 _ **"those two..." Ahsha said while seeing them competitive.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"i see so this friend of yours... you must want to see him again..." Winning Maximum said

"right... seeing him again is the last thing that i want..." Gao smiled

"i see.." Winning maximum said as they arrived in the aibo academy

"gao here is the deck..." Gremlin shouted as he was waiting at the gate with Gao's deck core case

"thanks gremlin..." Gao shouted

"no problem just get in there before it's late..." Gremlin smiled as Gao dashed to the stadium with Drum..

At aibo stadium

"Due to the late of Mikado Gao and Kirizaki Dash we will head on to Genma's Match" Paruko said but in a split second Gao appears in surprisingly late minute and in a dramatic entrance he and Dash appears.

at kaido's place

"not bad..." Kaido Dai in his place while eating his ramen looking at the tv screen

"this is gonna be good kame~" Tge green turtle said

back at the academy

"he is fashionably late and he isn't using exia... what does this mean..." Axel said in the commentator seat

"well let's just begin kii~" Dragon kid ricky said

"yeah well let's begin the fight between Reppu Academy 1st junior high Kazakiri Dash versus Mikado Gao from Hakagune Academy 1st junior high.. what will the fight go on from here it's a show worth talking folks..." Axel commented

"let's begin the quarter final 3rd match of the WBC Championship Cho-Tokyo" Paruko said and from the sideline we see tasuku and sofia watch the match from the sideline while now we saw Exia looking the match from gao's match while her sister hanako accompany's him as the match continues on as both fighter luminize

"now open the gate of dragons and mysteries of the world. Luminize Dragon Radiance!" Gao said with full of confidence as gold flame appears as he luminize

"Commence Buddyfight.. Deploy units! Luminize Brave Changers!" Dash shouted

"then buddyfight!" Paruko shouted

"open the flag!" they both shouted

 _"Hero World"_

 _"Dragon Seeker!"_

Gao shouted as his flag appeared and it's got a gold dragon look and it's like a combine dragon face of the three prior world that's darkness, star and dragon world.

 _(Dash: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)_

 _(Gao: Life: 13 hand: 5 gauge: 3)_

"Charge and draw... Gauge 1 life 1 equip! Twin Dragon Sword, Drag Vanisher!" He shouted as ha twin sword appeared at gao's hand and it was made from gold dragon armor. (att: 6000 crit: 2)then call to the center Gold Dragon, Prominence Flare!" (size: 1 att: 5000 defense: 3000 critical: 2) now when my opponent monster didn't have a monster in the center it gains 1 critical!" Gao shouted as Prominence Flare attacks Dash directly.

"Take this Prominence Burst!" Prominence Flare shouted as he now gives damage to Dash

"my turn ends.." Gao said

 _(Dash: Life: 7 hand: 6 gauge: 2)_ _(Gao: Life: 12 hand: 3 gauge: 3)_

"Now it's Dash turn…" Axel said

"He was right... this was a lot of fun.. what i've been waiting for a serious fight..." Dash smiled

"Ride Changer Officer, Winning Maximum(att: 3000 def: 3000 crit :2) Buddy call and by paying 1 gauge i ride him then i call to the left ride-changer silver beak (att: 3000 def: 1000 crit:1) and next to the right i call on ride-changer spiker (att: 2000 def: 1000 crit: 2)" As dash made his first move.

"everyone commence on fighting..." Winning Maximum ordered

"First when i attack my opponent receive one damage and then... this is just a greeting!" Silver Beak attacks gao's center and destroy him

"now i'll attack..." Spiker said

"Sorry but i had enough of needles and spike i cast! Great Dragon shield! great dragon shield charge my gauge by one and i can draw one card if my item starts with a twin..." Gao shouted

"then i'll attack take this!" Dash shouted as he attacks with winning and ends his move.

 _(Dash: Life: 8 hand: 3 gauge: 3)_ _(Gao: Life:9 hand: 4 gauge: 4)_

"my turn... draw then charge and draw!" Gao shouted

"let's get thing spice up!" Drum shouted

"Now Gold Legend Dragon, Saint Drum Right buddy call! by paying 2 gauge" Gao shouted

"Time for some action!" Drum shouted as he transforms into his new form a white armor dragon with gold sword in his back

"when i'm called when i attack my opponent and my partner equips a item with twin it's name i gain 5000 power for this turn and 1 critical with penetrate... (att: 7000 defense: 4000 crit: 2) Drum Saint Slash!" Drum shouted as he attacks Winning maximum directly

"now for my turn..." Gao shouted as he only attacks once and end his turn immediately

"you forgot you had a double attack.." Drum sighed

"why did i forget about that!" Gao suddenly remembers it and panicked

"that's gonna cost you..." Drum looks at his dumbfounded partner

 _(Dash: Life:3 hand: 3 gauge: 3)_

 _(Gao: Life:10 hand: 5 gauge: 4)_

"my turn... draw then charge and draw... time for this stage to reach mach climax! Cast hyper energy Dash shouted as sortie attacks Gao directly

"Cast! gold dragon shield!" Gao shouted as he gains 1 life

"now silver beak attack gao and next i attack gao-san..." Dash shouted as the two attacks finished up

"this is bad... dash attack isn't over yet.." Sofia looks seriously

"i pay 2 gauge and turns my winning maximum into soldier form by paying 2 gauge and ride he gains double attack and counter (att: 6000 def: 6000 crit: 3) next by paying 2 gauge and destroying spiker i call to the right silver beak soldier form (size 3 att:7000 def: 4000 crit 2)

"now winning maximum attacks gao!" As winning maximun attacks gao loses 3 life.

"now i activate my second abillity once per turn when my fighter receive damage he gains 2 life..." Drum shouted as a white light regains 2 damage of gao's received.

"now this is the end.." Dash shouted

"cast! gold dragon shield it gains me 1 life and 1 gauge..." Gao shouted

"now silver beak attack the fighter..." Dash shouted as he attacks and as the second attack fell upon gao he knew what to do and uses white dragon union shield a new white dragon shield which reduce the damage by 3

(Dash: Life:3 hand: 3 gauge: 3)

(Gao: Life:2 hand: 1 gauge: 5)

"my turn draw and then charge and draw i cast maiden life... i gain 2 life... if there is a gold dragon and twin on my field then i cast gold dragon grimore. well time for final phase!"Gao adds 3 cards to his hands

"what?! a final phase?!" Dash shouted

"could it be an impact monster?!" Axel shouted

"Time for golden dragon to awaken!" as Gao uses his sword to absorb Drum

" by paying 4 gauge and 1 life i cast impact! calvary arts: shining gold rising!" He shouted as he attacks Dash with twin barrage of dragon fire attacks at Dash and deals 4 damage that can't be reduced

 _(Dash: Life:0 hand: 3 gauge: 3)_

 _(Gao: Life:1 hand: 2 gauge: 1)_

Later that day at Gao's residence it looks like Exia is recovering nicely

"nice fight..." Exia smiled

"but drum where did you got that card?" Gao asked

"um that is... the kitten shirt gave it to me..." Drum sighed

"noboru... he.." Gao smiles

"um i'm feeling a lot better.." Exia smiled

"then rest! if you aren't well rested then i'm in trouble..." Drum shouted

" ugh... i think that fight... took a lot of me..." Gao said as he holds his head as he saw that his vision is a bit blurry

"you should rest too after all you pull a nighter yesterday.." Drum sighed

"you're right... but first i'm taking a shower!" Gao shouted

"i'm in!" Drum shouted

In america

"hachoo!" Noboru shouted as he sneeze

"what's wrong?" Torra asked

"nothing somebody is like talking about me let's go..." Noboru sighed as he went into a building

"Right..." Torra smiled

Meanwhile after the fight it looks like Dash is communicating someone through his Pad that is revealed to be hidden inside winning maximum

"so... did you enjoy the fight..." A figure of a boy appears as hologram from his pad

"yeah... but still.." Dash sighed as he seems not interested in this matter anymore but seeing that this boy was the one that showed him magnificent in his talents in robot

"do you want him to recognize you more but hmm your robot is cool and let me spice it a bit... then... do something for me a little as a favour for past times and examine him just a little more..." The boy smiled as black thunder appears and hits Dash directly flowing him with dark power as also his buddy changes into a dark robot behinds him

"now... what should i do next... fuchigami-sama..." Dash said as he bowed and his outfit changed with black mask like an anti hero also a black cape

"Dash..." Winning Maximum said in his new form

"Time for Mach... Exploration..." Dash said seriously different from his energetic self this time he is serious

"haha! it's time for you to get going to the next stage..." The boy smiled as the pad was cracked in half

 **Card of The Day:**

 **Name:Cavalry Arts: Shining Dragon Rising**

 **Cast Cost: Pay 4 Gauge 1 life and you must have an item with twin in its name and monster with "drum" in it's name**

 **Effect: Deal 4 damage and this cards effect can't be nullified nor reduce if tgere is a "twin" item name and "Drum" with it's monster name**

 **Gao: That's too bright.**

 **Drum: time to unleash the fire! *burns gao accidentally***

 **Gao: it burns! *Exia pulls a water hose***

 **Exia: Better?**

 **Gao: Better...**

* * *

A/N: Okay sorry i neglected this series but i'm back and hopes i finish this series fast (by the way i'm excluding for this and i'm changing him with my OC i guess) keep buddyfighting!

 _Shinkuso77_ out..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Chief Showdown

The next day that morning Gao ask Demon Doctor, Buer the doctor of the magic world to check up on Exia since even though he is almost recover from the drunk effect before they went to Kaido Dai and Todoroki Genma's Match...

"um so how was his condition doctor? Gao asked

"he still needs some rest for the day.. don't let him go anywhere or drinks any juice for a while" The demon doctor said to them

"Got it doctor..." Gao smiled

"But we must give him the tranquilizer first.." Dr Bureu said as the robot nurse behinds him was holding a big needle

"Gao... that's a big needle..." Exia said

"well now you don't know that is the second biggest needle i ever see.." Drum sighed

"Ahhhhh! i hate needle!" Exia shouted really loud even the whole neighborhood can hear him

"well for safety reason he must rest for the day..." Dr Bureu said and leaves as a portal open sending them back to the magic hospital from Gao's future force card.

"no i don't want to rest i want to see what duel jaeger like for my observation!" Exia shouted

"just shut your mouth already..." Drum said as he pissed out by exia's behavior as he stuff something out from his pocket to exia's mouth s his face was red hot

"ah it's so hot!" As fire shots out from his mouth and he fainted

"um... Drum what did you put inside his mouth?" Gao asked

"um... that... wasabi candy i got from an old man yesterday..." Drum sighed

"well now we can rest assure to go to the ocean stage let's go and to be sure..." Gao said as he gets Exia to his bed and chain him up real tight.

"now we can go?" Drum asked

"Totally..." Gao said as they tip toe and goes outside

Outside it seems that Gaitou was going and accidentally bump into Gao.

"ah you're here... can i ask a favor?" Gao ask

"A favor?" Gaitou asked to Gao

After a while...

"this is a bad destiny for us abygale to look after that mage..." Gaitou sighed as he opens the door and saw that the lock that gao put was being broken by Exia.

"sorry but i must go..." Exia said as he was jumping outside

"Abygale let's catch him!" Gaitou shouted as he spot Exia not so far from the window and went after him

"Gaitou wait..." Abygale said as he too went after his buddy

"this is bad for me.." Exia sighed as he runs off into aibo academy.

Later after a run to the front gate of the aibo academy exia hides inside the trash can.

"where did he go?" Gaitou seemed to be confuse

"maybe he went that way..." Abygale said as they went inside the academy stadium.

"um.. i'm fine now.." As the duo wasn't seen he actually gone out from the trash can.

"that was close now to the stadium." as he sighed and went to the stadium

At the Stadium

"hmm... where are everyone?" Gaitou asked to himself

"if you are asking that the stage is change to ocean stage" Shido appeared in front of them

"um..." Exia said as he opens the door to the stadium

"hey isn't that mikado gao's buddy.." Shido said

"hmm and by the look of it your stadium needs a decoration let's get going abygale..." Gaitou sighed as they now leaves the stadium leaving Exia

"wait!" Exia shouted as he comes after Gaitou

Outside

"gaitou you leaved exia alone in there.." Abygale said to him

"that's the reason duh.." Gaitou sighed

"Gaitou wait..." Exia shouted

"so did you give up?" Gaitou asked nicely

"yes and..." Exia said while holding his breath

"and?" Gaitou asked

"i'm sorry for running away..." Exia sighed

"well that's good enough for me... um now let's go to the ocean stage..." Gaitou smiled at him

"um but won't we get angered.." Exia said

"not unless we have some help..." Gaitou smiled as he uses his handphone and calls someone.

"what did you call for again huh!" The voice it seems he is really angry...

"i need that favor you ask for mark emergency and as a bonus you get to watch the chiefs headed out at each other..." Gaitou sighed

"I'm in and i'm already here.." The voice was behind Gaitou all along.

"since when are you here?!" Gaitou was surprised

"let's just get going... before anyone find out that Exia is gone..." Mark sighed as he shows his buddy police car

"you are a buddy police?" Gaitou asked

"yeah... before i join the chaos now get in..." Mark sighed

"um did gao know?" Gaitou ask as they went inside the car

"nope but i did tell tasuku so it's not a big deal now exia just behave and hold tight i know you are looking forward to the match..." Mark smiled as he starts the cars engine and flew with high speed

"Curse you Mark!" Gaitou shouted

"shh shh shh..." Abygale and Exia hides their laugh actually they are enjoying gaitou's misery

Meanwhile at the ocean stage

"hmm the match is gonna start.." Gao said

"i'm curious about Kaido Dai.." Drum said

"at least um did you really lock exia tight?" Ahsha ask

"yes..." Gao said

"excuse me gao..." Tasuku said

"hmm what is it tasuku-senpai?" Gao asked

"Exia has escaped your mom told me..." Tasuku said

"hmm this is bad... but that's exia we can't do anything about it... just hope that he is okay but... i'm dissapointed..." Gao sighed

"um guys the fight is starting..." Sofia said

"you're right.." Tasuku smiled

"let's just wait and see if he gets here on time.." Baku said

"i couldn't agree more..." Gremlin smiled as he seemed relax at his chair besides Baku.

"you are too relax.." Kuguru said

"this is a great fight we're having here and as a special this is because we have a senior in here... and that is our former seifukai leader Todoroki Genma and the 8th Grader from Cetacea Academy Kaido Dai will now face off..." Paruko explains

"well this is a fun fact because both users is using Ancient World..." Axel commentated

"that's right kii~" Ricky said

"Hooray Hooray Festival Hooray!" The three turtle shouted and waving their Flag of a big catch sign while the seifukai is cheering for their former leader

"Since ancient times if two chiefs saw each other then they must battle in combat.." Genma said with full confident

"Hmm i'm aiming to be the strongest chief i've been looking forward to this.." Kaido said with also full confidence

 _"Ancient Dragons awaken and bring fury to this world! breath fire and unleash storm of rage Luminize! Koryukien!"_

 _"Break the Wave, Invincible Dragons, We are the ocean's chief Luminize! Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean"_

 _ **"Open the Flag!"**_

 _ **"Ancient World!"**_

 _ **"AncientWorld"**_

 **Your Move**

 _(Dai: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand : 6)_

 _(Genma: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)_

"hmm we haven't see their buddy..." Ahsha said

"hmm it's obvious... genma would say this since ancient times bla bla bla but the real thing is their buddy monster is deities i presume.." Gao said to them while mimicking Genma's voice

"First Charge and Draw! i call on to the center Iron Steel Chief, Strong Go (att: 7000 def: 5000 crit 3) Kaido said and his monster attacks Genma directly and he ends his turn

End of Move

 _(Dai: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand : 5)_

 _(Genma: Life: 7 gauge: 2 hand: 6)_

 **Your Move**

"Draw and then charge and draw!" Genma shouted with a dramatic manly face and first he uses his spell to increase his gauge to 8 then he uses 3 gauge to bring forth his buddy monster the deity called Martial Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger(att: 7000 def: 7000 crit 2 lifelink: 5) as Duel sieger attacks Kaido Dai uses a spell called strength of a thousand dragon to increase his center monster and it gains counter attack but as it may the two center monster is at a stalemate as the two had no souls in their arsenal and Genma ends his turn

 _(Dai: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand : 4)_

 _(Genma: Life: 5 gauge: 2 hand: 5)_

 **End of Move**

Meanwhile with Gaitou and Mark

"um how do we get across to the ocean stage?" Gaitou ask as they now was within the range of the stadium

"you can use abygale right or if you want to feel the rush... exia wpuld you mind using your cannon?" Mark asked

"right..." Exia said as he calls his double using the impact card of halberd canon

"okay everyone go in!" He shouted as Abygale, Mark and Gaitou goes in the cannon after Gaitou uses the impact monster first hand although this is a special circumstances

"Fire!" Exia shouted as they flew from the cannon straight to the stadium

"Mark! i'm not going to follow your idea again!" Gaitou shouted

"yahooooooo! now i know what it feels like shooting out from a cannon.." Mark shouted

"this is fun..." Exia shouted

"right..." Abygale said

back at the stadium Kaido Dai and Todoroki Genma's fight continues head on as Dai only charge and draw also his center eliminating Duel Sieger and now genma was about to call a monster from his hand and it's called Duel Sieger "spartand" by paying 3 gauge and nullified the life link (Size 3 att: 8000 def: 8000 crit 3) and Dai ends his turn

 _(Dai: life: 10 gauge: 3 hand : 5)_

 _(Genma: Life: 5 gauge: 2 hand: 5)_

As Genma's turn begins he called Blizzard left arm bruder (size 0 att: 1000 defense :2000 and burning right arm bruder(att: 2000 def: 1000) to both his right and left position accordingly with the same name also positionand Genma uses both his support to destroy Strong go while left arm bruder decrease dai's monster defense by 5000 right arm bruder destroy go who had 2000 or less defense point now

"Go Duel Sieger! Eternal Spartan!" He shouted as he attacks with full of passion from his eyes and Kaido takes 6 damage in total of that attack

 _(Dai: life: 4 gauge: 3 hand : 5)_

 _(_ _Genma: Life: 5 gauge: 3 hand: 5_ )

 **Your Move**

"my turn now draw and then charge and draw i call on my buddy monster i buddy call to the center Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger! (Size 3 att: 10000 defense: 5000 crit : 2)

As the match seemed to continue on Kaido saw 3 people headed their way

"Jaeger could you..." He said as his buddy roars and catch the 3 people that is Gaitou, Abygale and Exia

"so this is duel jaeger it's big!" Exia shouted as Kaido instructed his buddy to put them down to the stadium

"Are you guys alright?" Tasuku asked as he wuickly go to them

"Mark! i'm not gonna take your idea again!" Gaitou growled with anger

"but it was fun.." Mark said

"you two please stop it.." Gao sighed as he go to Exia and pat him

"You're not mad right gao?" Exia asked with scared expression

"no of course not... but... if you do that again we'll see it later.. i'm just glad you're okay..." Gao smiled at exia and hugs him

"well thanks again mark..." Tasuku said

"no problem and... it's my job after all..." Mark said

"i've got a talk with you come here you..." Gaitou shouted as the screen was blur and the next we saw gao is sitting with the beat up Mark and the normal side of Gaitou as the match now goes on to normal with Duel Jaeger defeating Spartand at first Kaido uses dragon flame cascade to destroy the left and right bruder then uses legend of colossal ocean to destroy spartand soul but as we see now Duel Sieger has his last trump card or his final form called Tempest Enforcer (size: 3 att: 12000 def: 12000 life link :lose)

 **End of Move**

 _(Dai: life: 5 gauge: 0 hand : 5)_

 _(Genma: Life: 5 gauge: 0 hand: 3)_

 **Your Move**

"it's time for my Duel Sieger attacks take this Ares Crusher! Zuerst!" Duel Sieger begins it's first attack but Kaido uses Duel Jaeger abbility to make his buddy monster at 15000

"Zweite..." Duel sieger launch it's second attack but was succesfully blocked again by kaido dai due to Jaeger abillity

"This is the end! Dritte!" Duel Sieger third attack but Kaido uses Duel Jaeger abbility once more and he survives the turn.

 **End of move**

 _(Dai: life: 5 gauge: 0hand : 0)_

 _(Genma: Life: 5 gauge: 1hand: 3)_

Your Move

"draw charge and draw now i pay one gauge and 1 life equip! Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves now i and duel jaeger will attack your spartand

"it's a splendid fight but my duel sieger lost since ancient time if your buddy loses then i lose it too.

 **Game End Winner Kaido Dai**

 _(Dai: life: 4 gauge: 0hand : 0)_

 _(Genma: Life: 0 gauge: 1hand: 3)_

After the fight Gao was asking Genma about why he was here

"hmm it's because... a request from her..." Genma said as he pointed at Sofia

"it was a splendid fight i was thrilled.." She smiled and claps her hand as Exia was now looking seriously at Duel Jaeger

"what's up Exia?" Drum asked

"can we defeat him?" Exia ask

"of course but before that.." Drum was now looking at abygale and excited

"this is gonna be our semi final battle..." Exia, Drum, Gao, Abygale and Gaitou look each other seriously at one another

* * *

 _ **A/N: the fight is heating up and i'm sorry if i had to cut sone part of the real dialog since i can't write or act like genma nor Kaido if one of them it's fine but two of them i can't take it since i only remember a little much of genma... he is forgotten in DDD so i didn't mind much but in the first season he was good... well keep on buddyfighting**_ _ **shinkuso77 out...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Semi Finals Gaitou vs Gao

"hmm what's wrong gaitou?" Abygale asked

"no it's nothing but... if i were to a spar on Gao i need more power... i didn't want that time again... it hurts my pride as a shinigami..." Gaitou sighed as he was now looking at Gaen Corp

"Gaitou i hate to say this but are you sure?" Abygale asked

"I'm sure and isn't Azi Dahaka is your father you must visit him once in a while.." Gaitou sighed as he went in

 **Gaen Corp**

"hmm i've been waiting Kurouze Gaitou..." Kyoya said as he was seeing the view fro. the glass or window above.

"here i got your letter back now what are your proposition?" Gaitou asked

"Proposition? no... just one... can you handle Dragon Ein power?" Kyoya sighed as he unleash his disaster force

"i'll try anything to have my match against Gao." Gaitou said

"Very well then take this..." Kyoya said as he gives Gaitou dengan Dragon Ein Card.

"why did you give it this easily?" Gaitou was weirded out by Kyoya's reaction

"think of it as Azi Dahaka's favor before he leaves..." Kyoya smiled

"Before he leaves then you mean..." Abygale said

"Right... Azi Dahaka wants you to be his successor... Black Death Dragon, Abygale... That is his only wish left..." Kyoya sighed

"then we're leaving we need to get ready..." Gaitou leaves with Abygale

"So did it work out in the end... you're really giving him that..." Gao said as all this time he was hiding in the ceiling of Kyoya's room and jumps there.

"it's not up to me and after all i'm just a watcher now Mikado..." Kyoya smiles

"hmm and Azi Dahaka?" Gao asked

"He is fighting Balle Soleil just as you are fighting right now..." Kyoya sighed

"hmm so that's it..." Gao said

"and where are your buddies?" Kyoya asked

"they are at home i leave them so that i can be free to roam and well i need your help and rouga's" Gao smiled

"How can i be of service partner..." Kyoya smiles

"hmm this..." Gao said as he gives the ancient tablet he got from lord tenbu without Drum and Exia knowing it...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Boy... hmm i wanted to give you this.. but don't let Drum know..." As Tenbu gives him the tablet**_

 _ **Grandpa are you sure?" Gao asked**_

 _ **"i'm sure i know that you'll find the truth that neither i can..." Tenbu smiled**_

 _ **"Got it Grandpa..." Gao said with enthusiasm**_

 _ **end of flashback**_

"hmm so you got it while drum is training?" Kyoya asked

"more or less..." Gao smiled

"hmm by the look of it i saw a similar language Azi Dahaka with his retainers... well you better go before anyone found out Head Research Gao.." Kyoya smiled

"Please... i'm just helping... Genesis did all the work... i just help a tiny bit and i'm not that smart..." Gao said as he leaves

"Now i think it's time to go to the island i guess..." Kyoya smiled as he saw the tablet (stone tablet).

Later that night

"Gao... i wanted to see Gaitou..." Exia said

"are you sure?" Gao asked

"yes... i really am... i want to thank him..." Exia said

"um where is drum?" Gao asked

"i don't know he said he was going outside..." Exia said

"Don't tell me! let's go Exia we must catch him up.." Gao said as the former magic dragon nodded and they went off to chase Drum

 **At Gaitou's hideout (Alley)**

"now your destiny is to lose..." Gaitou said as he uses unlimited death drain against Wataru

"i lose again aren't you tired yet..." Wataru said

"not yet let's keep going i know your doing this for your own benefit" Gaitou sighed seeing wataru sly face.

"Right but... for now... i'm trying to adapt on my skill well what if i say no..." Wataru asked

"Then i'll banish you to the shadow realm or your buddy's world and this time i see to it you never return..." Gaitou said threatening him

"yikes... okay.. okay... sillhouete joe let's do it again..." Wataru said

"okay my master..." Joe said

"The reason i tried to use that cheat stuff is because i was treated badly and i do it to gain attention nothing more..." Wataru said as he was being honest.

"i see... let's continue... and... could you show me that trick coin magic trick again..." Gaitou said

"Anytime and there is more coming oh yeah why didn't i see you with any family?" Wataru asked

"that's i don't want to talk about it open the flag!" Gaitou said and they went on to buddyfighting each other

"This is the first time i had a real friend... not tricking anyone... thank you..." Wataru smiles and he went out from the alley with his buddy

"hmm that was quite a show you put there Gaitou but... what are you doing with Dragon Ein..." Drum said as ge was watching from the ceiling

"it's none of your business... just that i'm gonna defeat you tomorrow..." Gaitou said with his cold tone

"hmm is that right then let me test it!" As he showed his true form and attacked Gaitou but was blocked by Abygale

Meanwhile with Gao

"he is fast... drum..." Gao said as he was on the way he saw Tasuku and Jack walking by.

"um... that's tasuku..." Exia said

"Tasuku-senpai!" Gao shouted

"Gao.. what are you doing here?" Tasuku asked

"i'm looking for drum... And i'll be sure to put that revenge match i want a showdown at the final!" Gao shouted

"i should be the one saying that more importantly... i was worried about Gaitou..." Tasuku said

"Right... he was the type that didn't want to lose..." Gao sighed

"so that's it... i was too..." Tasuku said

"But he is taking too far and tries Dragon Ein i saw him talking to Kyoya..." Gao sighed

"hmm that's hard to tell but i think we must see what happen i've got a funny feeling about this" Tasuku said

"me too we must be fast before anything bad happen" Gao said as they run into Gaitou's hideout

Back at Gaitou's Hideout

"you're not bad..." Drum said

"you too..." Abygale said as they fight each other through combat

"Drum! stop it!" Gao shouted

"tch.." Drum said as he returns to his buddy form and flew to his buddy

"hmm... you're here Gao... let's settle our old score once and for all! then i can become the strongest" Gaitou shouted

"Gaitou you still talks about it... then... let's do it tomorrow... " Gao said seriously

"we're leaving abygale..." Gaitou sighed as he left

"Right..." Abygale said as he follows.

"Gaitou.. Abygale Thank you!" Exia shouted to them but no reply

"i just know that he was befriend with Wataru..." Drum said

" that's unthinkable..." Gao said

"but it seems that wataru is getting better at school and a lot nicer we can't just go straight to conclusion" Tasuku said

"just promise me you'll get to the final..." Gao smiled

" I promise and don't dare you lose to gaitou..." Tasuku said

"Of course ..." Gao said in confident

 **The Next Day**

"okay everyone today we are witnessing the semifinal of cho-Tokyo Championship being held today..." As Paruko announced that.

"hmm this will be your defeat Mikado Gao..." Gaitou enters the field but Gao was nowhere in sight

Outside the stadium

"hmm baku , gremlin is the deck ready?" Gao asked

"just a little more..." Baku said

"you said that in a tick of time why didn't you say that yesterday!" Gremlin growled

"Okay it's ready!" They both shouted as the deck is finished

"let's hurry..." Drum held Gao's hands as Exia also held Gao's and they dash to the stadium

 **At the Stadium**

"as the regulations states that gao mikado is..." Paruko said

"Paruko wait!" Gao shouted as he jumps to the stage

"i thought you'll be chickening out Gao..." Gaitou said

"hmm me chickening out i'll cut that mouth of yours when i'm done with you!" Gao shouted with determination

"well then let's luminize... Paruko we're ready..." Gaitou said

"The gold dragon it's time for us to unite luminize! Gold Dragon Rising!" Gao shouted as he luminize his deck optimistic.

"time for awaken the black dragon of the undead... Death Dragon Conqueror.." Gaitou shouted

"then buddy fight!" Paruko shouted

 _"Open the flag!"_

 _"Dragon Seeker!"_

 _"Dragon Ein!"_

(Gaitou: life : 12 hand: 4 gauge: 2)

(Gao: life: 13 hand: 5 gauge: 3)

"Gaitou are you..." Gao said

"i'll do anything to defeat you Gao... this time..." Gaitou said seriously

"my turn charge and draw now i equip! Gold Saint Fist,Astral(attack: 6000 crit: 2)... by paying 1 gauge and life and the card that i use for my gauge is little gold dragon aid fenrir(size: 0 att: 0 def: 2000) when he is used by the effect or cost from a gold dragon monster or item i draw a card and take him back to the bottom deck!" Gao shouted as he attacks Gaitou damaging his life directly by 2 and ends his turn

 _(Gaitou: life : 9 hand: 3 gauge: 2)_

 _(Gao: life: 12 hand: 5 gauge: 3)_

"my turn draw and then charge and draw first up i equip by paying 1 gauge and 1 life Death Dragon Sickle, Gale scythe then cast dragon emperor legend it adds 1 gauge and life back then cast divine dragon creation.." Gaitou continued his move

"it seems that he is planing something be careful gao..." Drum said looking from inside the deck with Exia

"Gao don't underestimate Gaitou..." Exia sighed

"i call to the right Black Death Dragon Aeross (size 2 att: 2000 def: 6000) then to the left abygale..." Gaitou said as aeross attacks gao with Abygale.

"now it's time for you to disappear!" Gaitou shouted

"Cast Gold Dragon Shield! i gain 1 gauge and 1 life..." Gao sighed

"My turn end... there is still coming Gao..." Gaitou said

"Don't get me wrong but i'm going to show you that winning or losing isn't the only option to fight isn't right this fight i'll dedicate this to Kiri my best friend!" Gao shouted as he draw and then charge and draw

 _(Gaitou: life : 10 hand: 2 gauge: 3)_

 _(Gao: life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 4)_

"First up i cast this gold dragon release... now i put the top 3 cards of my deck to the drop and i can get one more set spell.." Gao said as he can add another set card

"Once long ago... it is said that a 3 years of winter will be the end of the world..." Gao said as he sets a new set spell called Great Spell, Arc Fiblewinterthen.. i activate Gleiphnir Holy and put a card from my deck to the soul not the usual gleiphnir this one my monster can attack.." Gao said imitating kiri's expression as the grim reaper.

"That's kiri's pattern!"" Baku gasped as he saw that and looked at Gremlin

"you want to know how i can replicate the deck it's easy because.. The third lord miserea is the one giving the cards specially for this fight.." Gremlin smiled as he saw relaxly at Gao's fight

"is that so... this is gonna be interesting.." Baku said

"now i buddy call to the right Exia! with his skill i destroy your aeroess.." Gao smiled

"tch..." Gaitou said

"now next i cast gold dispute " Gao uses it to draw 2 new cards but by dropping the top 3 cards from his deck.

"next i call to the right holy dragon, prominence Burst!(size : 1 attack: 5000 def: 3000 crit: 2)" He shouted as they all begin their attacks making Gaitou's life 3

"now what are you gonna do?" Gaitou asked

"i'm going to finish this... this turn... Final Phase! Right Impact Call! Gauge 3 Exia turns into impact monster! (Size 2 att: 9000 def: 5000 crit: 3 )and it's attack couldn't be nullified.." Gao shouted

"Go Halberd Cannon!" Exia shouted

"Gaitou don't lose!" Wataru appeared on the front of everyone in the arena seat

"now i can get serious... Cast! Black Dragon Shield! i'll show you what a real attack does..." Gaitou said as he shielded the attack

"what... wait unless black dragon shield didn't block but reduce my damage..." Gao thought

"your attacks isn't gonna affect me and my black dragon shield" Gaitou said in an optimistic voice but Gao is still in his relax position.

"your turn you must defeat me this turn... because your demise is near..." Gao smiled as Fiblevinter soul drops by one at the end of his turn

 _(Gaitou: life : 4 hand: 2 gauge: 3)_

 _(Gao: life: 10 hand: 1 gauge: 4)_

"um... gaitou i had a bad feeling about that set card..." Abygake said

"Then we must settle this turn then..." Gaitou said as he charged and draw while using divine dragon creation and dragon emperor legend to increase his gauge and hand he called black life, norn and casted black ritual increasing his life by 2 gauge 1 and hand by 1.

"i activate abygale abbility" He continued" Gaitou said but Gao didn't react to him as he destroyed Exia.

"I revive due to soul guard..." Exia said

"then one more abygale!" Gaitou shouted as he destroyed exia for good

"Gao i did my best now it's your turn..." Exia said as he was destroyed and 4 cards in total goes to the drop zone

"i activate gold aid dragon doble abbility from my drop" Gao said as he regains 1 gauge

"i call on to the right midnight death dragon, sin blade(size 2 att: 6000 def: 4000 crit 2) and activate his abbility to make your life minus 1 and i get to draw a card as he saw his hand and pay 2 gauge to cast abyss symphony to draw 2..." Gaitou ordered sinblade to attack gao

"i cast prominence shield by paying 1 gauge i get to draw another card" Gao smiled

"now abygale and i will attack!" Gaitou shouted

"Gao you've done a lot but this is the end... Center impact Call! gauge 3 i turn abygale into impact monster size 2 att: 10000 defense 6000 crit 2 effect activate " Gaitou said

"i'll block it for sure..." Gaitou said excitingly

"there is nothing you could do..." Gaitou said

"life and cards give it out..." As 10 top cards in Gao's deck goes to the drop gaitou gains 2 life

"now offer up your soul to the dark whirlwind... your destiny is defeat now surrender to destiny..." Gaitou shouted

"Unlimited Death Drain" Abygale said as he was sucking Gao into the black hole

"Cast Gold Dragon Shield!" Gao shouted as he regain 1 life and gauge while nullifying Gaitou's attack.

 _(Gaitou: life : 7 hand: 3 gauge: 0)_

 _(Gao: life: 3hand: 0 gauge: 2)_

"let me declare this draw then final charge and draw!" Gao shouted as he smiled he got the right card

"cast golden grimore" As he has 3 more card to draw

"gao call me out..." The voice card calls to him and shines

"I know Kiri entrust you to me for this match and i can't just let you down but first i cast ultimate charge! then cast gold memory by paying 2 gauge i get to draw 2 cards! then cast one more ultimate charge now to the right i call on Third Lord of Demon Dragon,King Miserea (size 2 attack: 6000 defense: 6000 crit : 2 )it has double attack and 2 abbility..." Gao said

"my name miserea i'm here to cast upon the judgment..." Miserea appeared in front of them with her spear and a new outfit with dragon armor mixing with her original outfit.

"now i activate miserea second abbility! take out the soul of fivlewinter and i regain 1 life when she is alone on the field until she retires her grade will be 0 but she will lose her double attack abbility for the turn and one critical." Gao explained

"now the dark age will be upon us activate ragnarook G... and destroy gleiphnir soul.." Miserea said as he acts and using gao's 2 gauge and 1 life.

"and now all of our field and hands will be destroyed but.. i activate my item abbility now! by paying 1 gauge i cancelled miserea's destruction.." Gao continued

"then abygale will be..." Gaitou said as Abygale was frozen in place

"Gaitou..." Abygale was destroyed and gao's hands was also destroyed

"now come on i call on demonic aid, gold blade joker left call and the gold dragon king that now shall be ressurected... now i call on the Great Holy Dragon, Magna beat Dragon usually it cost me 5 gauge but by using Gleiphnir Holy it cost me 0 (size : 3 att: 10000 def:7000 crit: 1) by paying 2 gauge i release him and gives him 2 critical when there is 2 or more gold dragon attribute monster on the field it gains triple attack and penetrate next i rest blade joker

"freeze... now my abbility i give one extra critical and another boost of critical if my miserea is on the field and this turn that monster can't be destroyed by effect"

"you've called me here... my chosen..." Magna said

"Right let's finish this miserea attack the fighter

"as commanded i'll do my best Nereus Storm!" Miserea shouted as Gaitou receive damage

"let's go Magna-san... " Gao said

"let's go! Gold Light!" As Magna attacks with his three swords at Gaitou causing a white light

"now let's finish this!" Gao shouted

"Holy Judgment" As Magna blast a holy light at Gaitou and reduces his life to 0.

 _(Gaitou: life : 0hand: 0gauge: 0)_

 _(Gao: life: 3 hand: 0 gauge: 2)_

"game end winner Mikado Gao..." Axel shouted

"that's gao for ya... now i know... power isn't everything.." Gaitou thought as he smiled

"next is our turn..." Tasuku said seeing from the front of the door at the Arena

"Right..." Jack said

"Gao! this is a great fight i hoped to fight you again!" Gaitou smiled and jump into Gao's place

"well i'm sorry for that defeat..." Gao said

"what just that... really gao um what do you mean by telling that my style isn't the real shinigami?" Gaitou asked

"well... that is..." Gao said while thinking about what to say

"Gao! Nice Fight!" Kiri appeared and jump from the top of stadium

"um.. this is my friend kiri... i tell you about and fights in the last tournament.." Gao said

"ah nice to meet you..." Gaitou said weirded out.

"me too... and i want the cards back..." Kiri smiled

"Right.. Right... here..." Gao said as he gives back joker and miserea back to Kiri.

"i'm looking forward to our next fight video call later i've got to go back bye..." Kiri said as he leaves

"he always does that?" Gaitou asked

."ahaha..." Gao said holding a laugh

after the match Gaitou was talking with Wataru and the three of them walks together.

"that was a nice fight..." Wataru said

" but i lost maybe it's my fate..." Gaitou smiled

"um that's... maybe but i was too hard on Gaitou but are you gonna use dragon ein again?" Gao asked

"that depends..." Gaitou sighed

Meanwhile with Tasuku and Jack

"um... what do we do about tomorrow?" Tasuku asked as he bumps into someone with a cloak and he reveals himself was a boy and he has thunder shape in his eyes

"um sorry.." The boy said

"who are you?" Tasuku asked

"wah! is this the great tasuku ryuenji! i'm your biggest fan!" The boy shouted

"my biggest fan..." Tasuku said

"tasuku i sensed something strange in him..." Jack said

"um.. ano... i'm sorry for the trouble...but would you accept this..." The boy smiled as he gives a blank white card to Tasuku

"i can't accept this... i'm sorry..." He replied

"but i'm just saying this card will help a lot... trust me if you want .." The boy smiled reassuring tasuku

"tasuku we shouldn't trust him..." Jack said

"well i can't seem to trust you..." Tasuku said

"that breaks my heart as a fan... then what about this then if i win in a buddyfight with you then you must take the card what do you say..." The boy smiled

As the buddyfight begins now it was the boy's turn

"i'll show you what true power is right buddy call..." As the screen fade to dark we saw tasuku was defeated

"now would you take my request..." The boy smiled at him

"A lost is a lost... very well..." Tasuku said as he takes the card from the boy and a dark lightning strike him and his eyes changed to red and looks serious as power none like before flow over him while Jack was transformed into a dark armor dragon

"now i hope your win in the next fight ryuenji tasuku..." The boy smiled as he leaves

"wait can i know your name.." Tasuku said

"my name..." As the boy said it wasn't said but only tasuku knows

Meanwhile with Gao,Gaitou and Kiri they were talking through gao's computer cam but somehow for a moment the electricity current is disturb for a second.

"what is going on..." Gaitou said

"i don't know..." Gao said.

"i sense a sinister vibe... but it's gone now..." Kiri said

"just what in the world happen..." Gao sighed

"i sense something unpredictable will happen..." Miserea said

Meanwhile Kyoya is with Ryu on the Jet Plane

"so when do we start investigating.." Ryu said

"i think the best the better after all if this let on then it will be a bad thing..." Kyoya said

"let the investigating time begin..." Ryu smiled

* * *

 _ **Card of The Day**_

 _ **Great Holy Dragon, Magna Drive Dragon**_

 _ **Size : 3**_

 _ **Attack: 10000**_

 _ **Defense : 7000**_

 _ **Critical: 1**_

 _ **Attribute: Gold Dragon/Dungeon Enemy**_

 _ **World: Dragon World/Dungeon World**_

 _ **Call Cost: (5 Gauge and put 2 cards from your drop to the cards soul)**_

 _ **Effect: you can pay 2 gauge and this card gains 2 critical triple attack and penetrate**_

 _ **{soul guard}**_

"now you can use his finisher and put it in the ragnarok combo" Gao said

"that's too powerful..." Exia shouted

* * *

 ** _A/N: sorry if i'm wrong about the fight kiri's combo is so good that i had a hard time picturing the combo and upgraded suited for gold dragon clan..._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Replica Dragons Rampage

that night at baku's house

Baku hears someone knocking his house

"um who is it?" As he opens the door he saw tasuku

"you're still up..." Tasuku sighed

"i'm just organizing your deck for tomorrow..." Baku sighed

"well i wanted for you to give this card a spin... and... add this a bit... could you?" Tasuku asked him for a favour as he smiles

"um okay... but this card has a strange vibe to it..." Baku said

"it's fine baku and i want you to put my buddy on..." Tasuku smiled and gives him jack's new card

"okay i'll do my best but i don't think we should go on with this.." Baku said

"hmm... i'm sure we can do it..." Tasuku said motivating Baku

"okay but i will not take another blame got it..." Baku said

"Trust.. me... i'll be fine..." Tasuku said

"if you say so... i'll get building on this deck right away..." Baku said as he sigh and he got a feeling that this won't be good but keep on his word anyway

"well i'll be walking back home.." Tasuku said as he greets baku a goodbye and leaves

"i've got a funny feeling about this card but... i'm just a deck builder after all.. maybe i'll put up an all nighter..." Baku sighed as he goes back to his room

On the way back...

"Tasuku... will our deck be ready..." Jack said

"Don't worry... i believe in baku now let's get ready... for the simulation..." Tasuku smiled slyly

"i think this match will be a great way to release some of my frustration..." Jack said

"Right... time to move..." Tasuku said as the day went dark.

Next Day

Before the match Baku is with Kuguru handing out tasuku's deck.

"are you sure about this build?" Kuguru asked

"it's perfect baku thank you and kuguru don't worry about me.." Tasuku smiled as he saw the deck

"just don't lose to Kaido Dai.." Baku said

"Right... then... i'm off.." Tasuku said as he went off to the stadium

With Gao and the others

"nice you made it off to the finals..." Mark said as he video calls with Gao and Gaitou

"yeah how about you and zanya..." Gao said

"well yeah... and about yesterday and gaitou. Exia i hope you're not going to do that again! i was almost late for the semifinals..." Mark shouted madly at Exia

"i'm sorry..." Exia said as he hides behind Drum

"don't be like that... he had just enough of ramblings for one day..." Drum sighed

"okay.. okay... well see ya later... i'll tell you the detail later then bye..." Mark said as he stops the video call and looks like he and zanya will have a match off once again as it looks like the final of the tournament

"he sure is excited..." Gao sighed but now he looks at Gaitou talking to Kaido Dai

"Nice fight the other day..." Gaitou said

"Thank you i thought you're gonna be such a cold hearthed person..." Kaido said

"i'm not that don't worry..." Gaitou smiled

"it's kaido..." Gao said

"it's Mikado Gao i'm sorry for that food the other day..." Kaido said as he bow down to Gao

"don't be like that kaido... stand up... i didn't actually eats the food thanks to exia don't be like that... your food is so good" Gao smiled

"Gao... you're a man among man... you step in on what should have been my fault... i salute you!" Kaido looks extremely happy

"well you've got a match don't ya i hope i see you in the final... well i also hope for tasuku but i can't just make my mind right..." Drum said

"i'll make it a festival! buddyfight festival i'll make sure to make it to the final..." Kaido shouted as he was going inside the stadium

"but i've got a funny feeling about this match..." Gaitou said

"let's just go..." Exia said

"yeah..." Gaitou sighed as they went off to the stadium

At the stadium

"here it is! the second match of the semifinal of the WBC cup is gonna be held we have The Cetacea Boarding Academy Kaido Dai will be facing our own Aibo Academy and the favourite Ryuenji Tasuku..." Paruko commentates as the whole crowd cheers for tasuku as he appears on the field and also Kaido Dai

"it's nice meeting you ryuenji tasuku" Kaido shouted

"you too... i hope you would bring out all because you've got you're gonna need it..." Tasuku said as he appears to be alone and not his buddy is on sight and he hides his grim laugh

"Tasuku where is your buddy?" Paruko asked

"Jack is a bit off today so i didn't let him in sorry paruko.. if i just let him here he will attack anyone even if it's a deity and he is a bit triublesome." Tasuku sighed

"ah is that so well let's just begin..." paruko said

"i'm gonna say this Kaido Dai... whatever you do nothing is gonna save you..." Tasuku said

"That is odd of tasuku saying that way... i thought he never say that like... ever.." Gaitou said looking from the spectator seats

"me too... but this is tasuku-san... maybe what he says is true or he got hit in the head..." Gao said

"this is gonna be a good fight..." Exia said

"well this is interesting let's try!" Kaido looks serious while maintaining his usual attitude

 _"Break the Wave, Invincible Dragons, We are the ocean's chief Luminize! Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean"_

 _"Now show yourself the dragon from another world in a sealed future now descend and destroy all who dare oppose you.. Luminize... Replica Destroyer!"_

Tasuku shouted as he luminize he looks relax and his dark pulsar appears instead of his original deck case

 _"Open the flag!"_

 _"Ancient World!"_

 _"Star Dragon World"_

"first up it's kaido dai's turn..." Paruko said

 _(Dai: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand : 6)_

 _(Tasuku: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)_

"i equip ocean emperor anchor, wild waves (att: 3000 crit: 1)and then... i'll attack you!" Kaido said as he deals damage to tasuku.

 _(Dai: life: 9 gauge: 2 hand : 5)_

 _(Tasuku: Life: 9 gauge: 4 hand: 6)_

"my turn draw then charge and draw i activate this card first i cast star jack boost... then next i call replica dragon, sin star pulse (size : 2 attack: 3000 def: 6000 crit: 1) next to the left replica dragon, dread vibe (size 1 att: 5000 def: 4000 crit: 2) sin star effect i get to draw one card then dread vibe lets me regain 1 poin if there is a replica monster now the blade that descend dark and light equip.. dark star saber, asteroid replica.. (att: 4000 crit: 1) then i activate another item called by paying 1 life illumination shield photon replica (def: 6000 crit: 0)" Tasuku begins his move

"what but how can you use two items!" Axel gasped

"it's just one unique design of my new deck you can equip them accordingly just like noboru's combo card" Tasuku smiled

"it's just as he said... " Gremlin said as he gives Gao his pad

"the two are combination items... when there is asteroid by paying 1 life he can equip that shield and it gives his weapon a double attack..." Gao said

"but this isn't the usual deck Tasuku used.." Gaitou said

"i sense a sinister vibe from that deck" Abygale said

"a big storm is coming... just like the day we met huh Duel Jaeger..." Kaido said

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Back then the cetacea academy was just an ordinary boarding academy and they are stranded on the pacific ocean**_

 _ **"what is that kame~" one of the turtle said**_

 _ **"it's a whale kame~" the second turtle said**_

 _ **"it's no ordinary whale it's a ridiculous huge whale.." Kaido said**_

 _ **"ridiculously huge whale!" the three shouted**_

 _ **end of flashback**_

"now you two attack the fighter" Tasuku said

"got it..." the two replica's attacks Kaido directly

"now my turn.." Tasuku said as he attacks kaido.

"second attack and activating asteroid abbility i gain 1 gauge and 1 draw when i deal damage to my enemy once per turn. my turn ends..." He sighed

(Dai: life: 4 gauge: 2 hand : 5)

(Tasuku: Life: 9 gauge: 5 hand: 3)

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"will you help me..." the scene changed as kaido already confronting the whale and Duel Jaeger appearing and he nods**_

 _ **"yosh... from now on you're going to be my buddy..." He said declaring him his buddy**_

 _ **end of flashback**_

"my turn draw then charge and draw!" Kaido said

"i think it's time i let you on my buddy center buddy call! Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger" Kaido said as he buddy calls the deity to the field and he regains 1 life

"let the jaeger festival begins" He continued

"star pulse move... and defense minus 3000 if he wants to move..." Tasuku said

"then i'm going first..." Kaido said as he clears the center then duel jaeger attacks tasuku as he lose 2 life

"is this duel jaeger seeing up close makes me want to defeat it so bad!" Tasuku said smiling slyly

"my turn end..." Kaido said

 _(Dai: life: 5 gauge: 1 hand : 5)_

 _(Tasuku: Life: 7 gauge: 5 hand: 3)_

"my turn draw then charge and draw!" Tasuku shouted

"First right buddy call... Replica Star Dragon, Jacknife Destroyer Buddy call(ize 2 attack 9000 def: 6000 crit 2)" when it is called to the field if there is 3 more replica on the field i can check the top 3 cards of my deck and equip any replica monster to Jack..." Tasuku said as Jack appears with new armor and looks like star dragoner, jackknife but a lot more darker in form

"what?! that's many kii~" Dragon kid ricky said

"now equip dragon arms, winchisker replica(size: 0 att: 0 def: 2000),jack arms,j igniter replica(size: 1 att: 3000 def: 3000) and replica arms, judecca(size: 0 att: 0 def: 0).." Tasuku said as he was putting the three cards in the soul of his partner

"now! let's go on a berserk i've been waiting what it's like to crush a deity!" Jack shouted as he is too excited to contain his excitement and not his usually calm and wise attitude

"judecca effect once per turn i get to look the top of my deck if it's a replica monster i get to equip it and jack gains 3000 attacks" Tasuku said as he equip replica arms, breaker as it was the top of his deck

"just how many card is he gonna put in the soul.." Gaitou said

"he has 4 cards in the soul something big is coming.." Gao said

"now breaker effect once per turn i gain 1 gauge and 1 draw if there is 3 or more cards other than it and my jack gains 2000 power and jack do as you like!" Tasuku shouted

"this is gonna be fun!" Jack shouted as he attacks directly at Duel Jaeger

"next when an attack hits winchisker abbility activates gaining my item a 2000 power while igniter lets me choose one of my monster and i choose another replica to gain 1000 power..." and tasuku uses it on his remaining monster

"now shoot.." Tasuku said as he attacks duel jaeger

"now second attack" He said

"up up festival!" Kaido shouted as he increases duel jaeger defense to 15000

"hmm as expected duel jaeger abbility huh..." Tasuku said didn't look surprised

"now my last replica will destroy your center.." He continued as his last replica monster attacks but didn't even make a scratch

"as i said up up festival..." He discarded another card from his hand and increases Jaeger defense

"next is revolted huh.." Tasuku looks seriously at Kaido's hand and suspectes that thing

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Buddy police HQ**_

 _ **"hmm tasuku look at this..." As he and jack put up an all nighter in the buddy police headquarters and saw many of kaido dai's matches**_

 _ **"it is his ace we must be ready... now play it back in advance.." Tasuku said as he is taking notes**_

 _ **"here it goes..." Jack said as he push the play button.**_

 _ **end of flashback**_

"it seems you know my buddy that well" Kaido said

"i watch some of your boarding match and did some research on ancient world..." Tasuku sighed as he seems to get bored and waited for Kaido to start..

 _(Dai: life: 5 gauge: 1 hand : 3)_

 _(Tasuku: Life: 7 gauge: 4 hand: 4)_

"just like the time we met..." Kaido said as he remembers duel jaeger first used his true power and defeated the huge whale

"i cast godly speed of dragons" He said as he adds his gauge and discard cards from hands and 2 top card of his deck

"it's time to the center i call! Stout Unmatched Chief, Duel Jaeger Revolted!(size: 3 att: 20000 crit: 2 def: 3000) The jaeger festival is about to reach it's climax! i activate my wild wave and sent it to the soul it gains penetrate.." Duel Jaeger appearance destroyed the roof of the stadium

"it has 9 soul plus your item making it 10 that means if i defeat you 11 times then you will lose due to life link am i right?" Tasuku said seriously

"That's right... now duel jaeger attack the fighter!" Duel Jaeger attacks Tasuku directly as for the second attack

"cast! earth shield!" Tasuku sighed

"now our turn... Jack attack!" He shouted and commanded his buddy

"time to get wild!" As Jack attacks Duel Jaeger he revives due to soul guard

"Soul guard festival!" kaido said

"so tasuku must defeat him 11 times that's retard..." Gao said

"he can either lose or make a comeback but in this situation it's nearly impossible." Gaitou said

"now i destroy you!" Tasuku shouted as he attacks 2 times

"soul guard festival!" Kaido shouted

"now attack my last monster..." Tasuku said as the last Replica attacks

"Tasuku use the card!" Jack shouted

"i'm not sure... i end my turn..." Tasuku sighed

 _(Dai: life: 5 gauge: 0 hand : 0)_

 _(Tasuku: Life: 4 gauge: 4 hand: 3)_

"Draw then charge and draw this is the end duel jaeger attacks the fighter!" Kaido shouted as the first duel jaeger attack was a success

"Tasuku..." Jack said

As he looks at the stadium he saw his parents coming and seated way back and talking to sofia

"why do they have to come..." Tasuku growled as he uses his illumination shield and paying 1 gauge destroying it.

"the damage is turned to 0... i made up my mind... let's do it..." He said as he looks seriously

(Dai: life: 5 gauge: 0 hand : 0)

(Tasuku: Life: 2 gauge: 4 hand: 4)

"now everyone we attack directly!" Tasuku shouted as the three attacks together at duel jaeger

"2nd attack!" He shouted and attacks him

"now it's only 5 times left..." Gao said

"Final Phase!" As dark aura from the card flows into him and his eyes looks red like the time he gets that card

"Right Impact Call! I pay 3 gauge and Jacknife turns into an impact monster!" Tasuku shouted as the clouds becomes black and Jack was shrouded in darkness as his form change into like Jackknife Dragon Stagrite the X with black armor and dual sword that appears in his hands

"Jack size 3 att: 12000 def: 7000 crit : 2 let's go Jack attack..." He shouted as Jack attacks Duel Jaeger

"that isn't the end of your attack right..." Kaido said

"yes it isn't over yet jack effect... by discarding a soul from jackknife with replica in it's name he gets to attack again! Replica Star Gate! now disappear deity!" Tasuku said as he puts up a sinister laugh

"one more i drop all of jack's soul except his core jackknife soul." He said as he uses another soul and Jack attacks again for four consecutive attacks

"you're done for deity..." As Jack hits the last attack Duel Jaeger puts up a roar as he disappeared

 _(Dai: life: 0 gauge: 1 hand : 1)_

 _(Tasuku: Life: 2 gauge: 4 hand: 4)_

"What is this he defeated the 10 soul Duel Jaeger in 2 turns with his new impact monster Game end winner Ryuenji Tasuku-sama!" Paruko announced

"my duel jaeger is defeated but that was fun... Tasuku that was a great match..." Kaido said but Tasuku didn't answered and just left with Jack.

"due to the destruction of the stadium we must postponed the final match by a week or two maybe... tune in to the finals everyone!" Paruko shouted

"Tasuku-senpai..." Gao shouted as he left the stadium

"Gao wait!" Gaitou shouted as he follows him

Outside of the stadium

"tasuku wait..." Gao shouted as he runs after him

"what is it gao?..." Tasuku stops his tracks and face to Gao with a sinister smile

"i just... what is that card... i sense something evil within it you musn't use it again" Gao said

"i use this card so that i could keep my promise to you..." Tasuku said

"but this isn't the way i don't want it this way you're making the wrong choice again..." Gao said as it remembers him also at Tasuku's spot when he was using Chaos Force

"take this!" Drum shouted as he was in his real form attacking Tasuku but Jack interferes

"what are you doing jack?" He shouted

"Don't interfere Drum bunker i mean it..." Jack growled as he also in his real card form

"the last time you're on our side..." Drum shouted

"but this time it's different..." Jack sighed as he was now on tasuku's side

"well i did keep my promise..." Tasuku said but then sofia comes in

"tasuku your parents is waiting..." Sofia said

"thanks sofia.. Jack let's go..." Tasuku smiled

"ah..." Jack said as he went with tasuku and they left

"Did you see everything Exia.. Gaitou.. Abygale..." Gao said

"Of course... i can't believe he just do this... i'm not saying he is wrong keeping the promise but his way is wrong..." Gaitou said

"in the final i promise this time i'm gonna make him see that is wrong just like the time we fight at the ABC Cup..." Gao said

"i'm gonna help from what i can..." Gaitou said

"us too.." their buddies said

Meanwhile with Gremlin and Ahsha

"with Gao's deck now... he can't defeat tasuku..." Gremlin said

"what do you mean Gremlin?" Ahsha asked

"Gao must defeat tasuku before he unleashes his impact this is bad and his combination item makes it harder to beat.." Gremlin said as he thought about how defeating Tasuku at this point

 _Meanwhile,_

After tasuku talks with his parents as it seems forever it seems that his parents has a whole building if they ever wanted to go back to Japan but they never use it only now after that at the buildings rooftop tasuku was looking at the night sky

"Tasuku how was your day?" The black cloaked guy or a.k.a his fan was beside him suddenly

"You again... thanks for the card the other day you are right and i don't want this to stop... i'll keep winning and winning..." Tasuku sighed at first but then he smiled slyly and laugh a little like a maniac

"i thought you so... now you fulfill your promise and get what you wanted... revenge match against Gao..." The cloaked guy said

"right i'll crush him as i crush Kaido today.." Tasuku said as he look at his deck with a sinister look.

"there aren't any catch to this right?" He asked to him again

"nope... your victory today was a thanks indeed ryuenji tasuku.." The cloaked guy sighed

"now! i'm getting eager to wait my final match!" Tasuku shouted and laugh as the night time is gettibng darker

* * *

 _ **Card of the Day**_

 _ **Name: Jackknife "Replica Star Gate"**_

 _ **size: 3**_

 _ **att: 12000**_

 _ **def: 7000**_

 _ **crit: 2**_

 _ **World: Star Dragon World/Darkness Dragon World**_

 _ **Type: Neo Dragon/Black Dragon**_

 _ **Call cost: (Pay 3 gauge , destroy one "Replica" monster in it's name on your field and put this card on top of a jackknife monster)**_

 _ **Effect: after this card attacks you can send as many "replica" monster in your soul to the drop and stand this card (it can attack as many times)**_

 _ **{soul guard**_ }

* * *

 **Buddy fight corner**

 **Gao: well that's about it and well i can't say anything about this unless * saw some drone flying by***

 **Exia: ah i'm being attack by a drone!" *runs from jacks attack as it is shown in chibi form he is laughing evilly***

 **Drum: he is truly evil...**

 **Gao: well let's just keep**

 **Exia: buddyfight... *his body was burnt because of the drone***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Prelude! Intensify Training, World Euro Champion Team Twin Avenger takes the stage**

That morning at Mikado Gao's residence

"Gao nii-chan time for breakfast… Hanako said as she was opening her brothers bedroom but was halted by Exia and Drum

"Shh… hanako you would wake him up…" Drum said as they were closing the door

"what happen drum?" Hanako asked

"Well I can explain…" Exia sighed

As Exia explained Gao hadn't slept after tasuku's fight he was thinking of the perfect strategy and even managing his deck alone but it still isn't enough and he got tired of trying and screw himself by reading lots of comics

"Ah I see… but there is a guest downstairs it's rude to not welcome her.." Hanako said

"Her? What do you mean by her?!" Drum shouted as as they went downstairs they saw none other than Sofia Sakharov.

"Your pizza is really good…" She said as she eats the pizza and her clothes are modist not like her usual too serious blue robe.

"What are you doing here?!" Drum shouted

"I've come here for Mikado…" Sofia sighed

"What do you want with him? It's enough of that one year you mess us up…" Drum shouted

"Let me state this one... firstly I didn't take any part of your mess and second I intentionally disobey kyoya to help all of you.." Sofia sighed

"Wait… you were suppose to help us?" Drum asked

"That's right but I have my own judgment and I intend to keep it now may I ask where is your buddy?" Sofia asked

"He is in his room.." Exia said

"Exia…." Drum said as he growled at the magic dragon.

"Can I see him in his room?" Sofia asked to Hanako and her mom

"Go ahead.." Hanako's mom said

"But mom Gao nii is still…" Hanako said

"well then if you permit it…" Sofia said as she barged into Gao's room

"You and your big mouth.." Drum said

"Sorry Drum-sama…" Exia said pleadingly to him

At Gao's room

"Hmm it seems he is sleeping maybe I shouldn't bother him but this is urgent… Gao! Tasuku is here to come see you!" Sofia shouted right at Gao's ears

"Tasuku! Where?!" Gao shouted as he wakes up and saw Sofia in front of him and jumped from his bed while hitting his head to the floor

"you're as predictable as ever…" She sighed

"What do you want Sofia Sakharov?" As gao regain consciousness from his sudden surprised act he asked her.

"let's talk this after breakfast now get on your lazy head and go downstairs.." Sofia said

"I like the old sofia better she acts like my mom…" Gao sighed and thought

"Oh would you repeat what you say?" Sofia asked

'Alright alright I'm going!" Gao shouted as he quickly prepares himself for breakfast

After a while they have breakfast but it seems that Gao isn't in the mood and not eating his food

"something is bothering you right?" Sofia asked him

"Yeah…" Gao sighed

"Is it about Tasuku that's why I was here…" Sofia said to Gao

"What do you know!" He shouted

"Well come with me.. I wanted to show you something and tell the reason but first you must eat a lot.." Sofia smiled

"Right! I'm getting fired up!" Gao shouted and eats his food as fast as he can and undoubtedly have seconds

After a while Gao followed Sofia and in the middle of the way…

"What are they doing especially sofia Sakharov.." Gaitou thought and decided to follow them

"Gaitou is this wise?" Abygale asked

"Hmm destiny tells me to.. let's go…" Gaitou said

"Right…" Abygale said

At the middle of deserted forest and outer part of the city

"What are we doing here?" Drum asked

"Just follow her we may know…" Exia sighed

"We're here…" As Sofia claps his hands a base appears with a logo of gaen corp and that was an underground stair case and they went in and Gaitou seeing the opportunity also goes in before the door closes as they goes down the underground floor finally they arrive at what they call a training facility or buddyfight facility and it seems abandoned

"What is this place?!" Gao shouted as the lights went on and he saw many buddyfighting equipment

"I want you to hone your skills here and of course you're not alone…" Sofia sighed

"Come out all of you… First off.." Sofia sighed as she introduced the first person out was none other than sengoku academy shosetsu

"Shosetsu…" Gao said

"It's nice to see you again…" Shosetsu smiled at him

"Next one maybe you'll know him Cetacea academy, Kaido Dai.." Sofia said

"Festival! Camp Festival!" Kaido shouted

"Kaido!" Gao shouted

"And of course the owner of this facility… he is the euro team champion leader… Asukawa Roxas…" Sofia said

"Hello everyone!" Roxas shouted as he appears from the air with his buddy the Glacier Dragoner, Strain Findar the 98 the successor before jackknife dragon

"Well that was anti climatic…" Gao said

"Sorry for my lame entrance… but I'm so fired up seeing the ABC cup winner and last years tournament…" Roxas smiled

"Um thank you.." Gao said

"Well I just wanted to say this before we begin… A rat is here could you come out…" Roxas said

"Tch… I've been spotted…" Gaitou sighed as he comes out from his hiding place

"Is this okay?" Sofia asked

"Yeah I'm fine with it… the more the merrier well let me explain first as you already know our names maybe we should say welcome to The Death Reaper Gaitou and The Mighty Sun Fighter Mikado Gao to our lair…" Roxas said seriously

"Lair…. Here we go again.." Sofia sighed

"Next… why am I here.. you already know the replica monster…" Roxas said

"Just what are they?!" Gaitou shouted

"Let me explain first once a long time ago the Star Dragon World is a peaceful place but one day the peace was disturb by the rebel or what you call replica dragons and their leader was none other than… Jackknife Dragon my grandson… " Strainsaid while the other gasped except for Sofia, Kaido, and Shosetsu and his dragon form looks like an old dragoner but because of the newly armor it's hard to recognize his age

"your grand son?!" Gao shouted

"Why did you look so surprised Gao? It's wise to say so…" Roxas said

"Well he rebel a while back… as a result of my mistake not acknowledging him as he goes down to the dark path… but I sealed him off as he was too dangerous and degrade him from a star dragon world monster into a regular dragon world monster" Strain sighed

"What?! You're the one! That's why…" Exia gasped

"What's up exia wanna say something?" Gao asked

"Well this just bugs me up.. what is actually the trigger in leading jack that way may I ask?" Exia asked

"Well that reason is what I don't know he just went bloodlust and starting to murder his own kind… " Strain sighed

"Hmm…." Drum didn't talk like he usually do for this matter

"Drum is something wrong?" Gao asked

"Could it be the phantom knights…" Abygale said

"Abygale what are you talking about?" Gaitou asked

"There is no other one that can easily manipulate them unless it's the leader of phantom knights… one of his skill is to manipulate a person hearts" Abygale said

"Phantom knights what are they?" Gao asked

"Well from what I know they are more evil and powerful than azi dahaka…" Abygale continued

"More powerful than azi dahaka…" Gaitou said

"Right…" Abygale said

"Hmm maybe you're right he said that once before and I think that monster's name is…" Strain said

Meanwhile,

"So how was your fight with Noboru?" The cloaked fighter said as he looks at the fight between Noboru and Dash who hides his identity in his mask

 _"Full strash Formation!"_ Noboru shouted as it was a special match in the league but The masked mn just dodge the attack using a block spell and decrease the damage to 0

"I cast Hero will not Fall…" The masked man said

"I end my turn…." Noboru said

"Now let me finish this and you can call me Masked D Time for final phase by paying 4 gauge I cast upon your judgment when there is 2 dark hero on the field I return them to my deck and deals damage to their critical and this attack can't be reduced Dark Requiem Buster!" He creates an X sign from his palm and attacks Noboru directly

"What?!" Noboru shouted as he felt the damage as real and collapsed as the game ends

"Goodbye Noboru it has been a blast but I'm having the real price of destroying Gao myself…" Masked D sighed as he left

"Noboru get up noboru…." Torra said comforting his partner

"You're a good buddy but not good enough…" The black machine behind him appears and returns to masked D deck

Back with Gao and the others

"well firstly I challenge you to a buddy fight kurouze gaitou… let's just say this is a revenge match…" Shosetsu said

"Fine I accept your challenge…" Gaitou said

"Well what do we do?" Gao asked

"You're gonna train with us in the other room…" Kaido and Roxas said as their buddy was now in their real form

"one versus two that seems not fair…" Gao said

"Your buddies are gonna fight… I'm a pacifist I'm counting on you Kaido…" Roxas said

"Okay…" Kaido winked

"Wait why are the four of you are so tight to each other?" Gao asked

"That is because we are one team and the winner for Euro champion Mikado Gao they are my teammate and I'll give you a hellish time here just like my old day don't think I'm as old as you we're on the same level… you are wrong We of team win avengers will not let you see the day until you've achieved your purpose get stronger and evolve is our method…" Roxas sighed

" _To awaken the sword of legends now descend! Luminize! Noble Sabers!"_

" _Time for awaken the black dragon of the undead... Death Dragon Conqueror.."_

 **"Dragon Ein!"**

 **"Legend world!"**

 _(Gaitou: life : 12 hand: 4 gauge: 2)_

 _(Shosetsu: life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)_

"First my turn charge and draw!" Shosetsu begins his move as he charge and draw

"Equip Immortal sword, Durandal! He equips the card and attacks Gaitou directly dealing gaitou one damage and ends his move.

 _(Gaitou: life : 11 hand: 4 gauge: 2)_

 _(Shosetsu: life: 10 hand: 5 gauge: 3)_

"My turn draw then charge and draw! Right buddy Call! Black Death Dragon, Abygale! (att: 4000 def: 1000 crit: 1) Then i activate dragon throne and to the right I call aeroess and gains 1 life now abygale attacks the fighter!" Gaitou shouted

"Gale Claw!" Abygale shouted

"Time for me to attack!" Aeroess shouted

"I activate equipment change by paying 1 gauge and 1 life I equipment change buddy equip judgment fall sword, Excalibur Morgan!(att: 5000 crit: 3) " As a black sword descend from the sky and halted the attack.

"Time to do it again master.." The sword talks to him like it was a girls voice

"Yeah… and I'll take the damage…" He sighed as he takes the damage

"My turn ends…."

 _(Gaitou: life : 12 hand: 4 gauge: 2)_

 _(Shosetsu: life: 7 hand: 4 gauge: 2)_

"Now let me show you how a swordman fights right call the magician of old time by paying 1 gauge Temperance Magician, Zhuge…" Shosetsu said

"It's time to do it again right master… now my ability noble gain… (size: 2 att: 5000 def: 5000 crit: 2)" He smiled as shosetsu uses his staff and adds 3 gauge to shosetsu's gauge.

"Left call The rome ancient fighter Sword Blazer Knight, Nero Claudius… (size: 2 att: 6000 def: 4000 crit: 2) when she is called I gain 2 life and she has another ability and when I have an item her size is reduced by 1" Shosetsu sighed as what she called was one of the legendary conqueror of rome and a bit cocky… The girl dressed with red seems to be in ready

"I move my aeroess to the center!" Gaitou shouted

"now I'll link attack with with nero!" Shosetsu shouted as he attacked with her weapon and nero.

"I'm ready master! Let's kick his butt!" They link attack aeroess and destroyed him

"And when we link attack!" They do a penetrate of 5 damage

"Zhuge your turn.." Shosetsu said

"Right Magician Cast!" He does another 2 damage to him

"My turn end… now show me your strength.. Kurouze Gaitou…." Shosetsu said seriously looking at him

"I end my move activating the card that is discarded on my gauge of calling a monster this spell legend shine… at the end of this turn I draw one card and I put one item from my hand to the drop and 1 more item from my deck to the drop and I gain 1 life my turn ends.."

 _(Gaitou: life : 5 hand: 4 gauge: 2)_

 _(Shosetsu: life: 8 hand: 3 gauge: 5)_

"My turn! Draw! Charge and draw! Right call Black Corruption,Eixist (att: 4000 def: 1000 crit: 2)when this card is on the field you put the top card of your deck to the drop…" s shosetsu put cards in his drop it was gallatin and gaitou gains 1 life then next I equip Gale scythe! By paying 1 gauge and 1 life next I cast black drain!" Gaitou shouted

"The card that was discarded from my top deck is sword apprentice, lily saber and when she is discarded I can look at the top 2 cards of my deck and add 1 to my hand and the other one is put on the drop" Shosetsu smiled (drop zone: 10)

"Why did he keep his item all in the drop zone?" Gao said as he dodged some of Dai's hits.

"It will be an item festival if he survives this turn that is…" Kaito said

"Item festival?" Exia asked

"Well you'll know later on but for now you've got to focus remember…" Strain sighed

"The neo dragon is right…" Drum said as he holds Duel Jaeger's attacks

"Now what are you waiting for attack me…" Shosetsu said

"Abygale chip away his life!" Gaitou shouted

"Got it!" Abygale attacks again and the next one is eixist and gives him a 4 damage.

"My turn!" Gaitou shouted as he attacks

"I activate shield of achilles!" Shosetsu said as he still receives damage of 1.

"Final Phase! Center Impact Call! Now it's time I turn abygale into an impact monster! Size 3 attack 8000 defense 7000 crit 2 now offer your soul to the black whirlwind.." Gaitou shouted

"Now I cast! Holy Grail!" Shosetsu shouted

"My turn ends… but the next turn will…" Gaitou said

"There is no next turn.. it was a mistake for you not to finish me this turn and I thanked you for that card you throw to the drop zone" Shosetsu said

 _(Gaitou: life : 4 hand: 2 gauge: 0)_

 _(Shosetsu: life: 1 hand: 2 gauge: 2)_

"Draw then charge and draw! By returning 2 monster on my field to the bottom deck I activate Excalibur morgan ability and this turn I can equip up to 4 item at once but I can't use my monster zone. Now I activate the great spell called decree of the sabers! Usually i ppay 4 gauge but if my life is 3 or less the cast cost is half now by paying 2 gauge! I can equip up to 3 items hero attribute with no cost from my drop but by the end of the turn I receive damage equal to their critical. Immortal sword of the king, Durandal!(att: 6000 crit: 2) Sword of the King, Excalibur!(att: 10000 crit: 3) And sword of the fabricated king, Excasis(att: 6000 crit: 2)"

"Now I attack with Excalibur!" He continued and attacked abygale and destroyed it.

"Second attack!" The attack continued

"now excasis and durandal will finish you!" Shosetsu said

"I cast! Black Dragon shield!" Gaitou shouted as he regains 1 life

"Excasis effect when the attack is block you must discard one card from your hand and I gain one gauge…" Shosetsu said

"What?!" Gaitou shouted

" Excalibur Morgan and Durandal!" Shosetsu shouted

"Huaaahhh!" As gaitou receive the attack and they were both in 1 life

"You lose…" He said

"Is that so… my turn isn't over yet… Final Phase! Now my sword come to me by the way of the sword it's time to unite together! When there is 4 or more item with hero attribute equip I can deal 5 damage! And it can't be reduce…" As he shouted appears 4 crystal image of shosetsu holding excesics, durandal and excallibur

"What is this?!" Gaitou shouted

"Impact! Legendary Sword Breaker!" The four of them attacks all in once and deals a massive amount of 5 damage as he steps back and look the other way around and puts his sword at his back

"This is the end.." Shosetsu said as Gaitou felt the attack.

"Game end winner! Kirisame Shosetsu!" Roxas shouted

"The way of the sword will prevail!" Shosetsu smiled and holds his hands to Gaitou.

 _(Gaitou: life : 0 hand: 0gauge: 0)_

 _(Shosetsu: life: 1 hand: 0 gauge: 0)_

"Now I know what felt missing from my deck… and that's my weakness... my family… and the reason I fight… please one more!" Gaitou shouted as he asked kindly at the end to Shosetsu

"Okay… now come at me more!" Shosetsu shouted

"Right!" Gaitou said

One week Later after the training

"This will finish it!" Gaitou shouted as he attacks with his gale scythe and finally wins against shosetsu

"Not bad… but.. you must know the timing when to use your impacts or not remember that.." Shosetsu said

"R-Right!" Gaitou said

"Drum now!" Exia shouted

"Yeah!" As both him and drum attacks both of them together and a beam of light appears to them as they unite turn into a new impact monster and defeated Duel Jaeger and Strain

"Now both of you ready…" Roxas smiled as Sofia appears to them

"It's time…. And I brought the others.." She smiled as Ahsha and Gremlin was behind her

"Now this is gonna be a game changing…" Gremlin said as he saw the new impact monster.

"Let's better get ready!" Roxas,Kaido and Shosetsu said

"We'll also help to make it faster…" As they each stationed gao's deck accordingly from spells, item and Monsters

Later the time of the match.

"It's time for the match we're waiting for! The final Cho-Tokyo Cup! It's about to begin!" Paruko commentated

"First up it's our own genius buddyfighter… 9th grade Ryuenji Tasuku…" She commentated as Tasuku walks calmly to the stadium with Jack

"And the next one we have one of the teams representetive last year winner Mikado Gao!" She continued but gao isn't around

"Where is he?" Tasuku wondered

"Sorry I'm late!" Gao shouted as Drum was with him and he was accompanied with Gremlin, Shosetsu, Ahsha, Sofia, Roxas and Kaito.

" You train with my dad what a bump…" Jack said

"Well what's your problem… whoever I train as long as to make sense back into you.." Drum shouted

"Try it I dare you.." Jack said seriously

"Well well sofia I thought you'll root for me…" Tasuku smiled

"I'll root for you if you were back to your sense!" Sofia said with determination

"So be it…" Tasuku said

"Hmm so we don't need to be down there gaitou?" Abygale asked

"No need…. It's not our destiny and Gao got this I believe in him…" Gaitou smiled

"Gaitou.." Abygale said

"I'll be commentating right here and now…. Well let the Finals begins!" Axel shouted as the new stadium effect activated and the roof of the stadium opens

"We'll be cheering on you good luck in there.." Shosetsu smiled

"Make it a festival!" Kaido smiled

"Yeah will do.." Gao smiled

"Well save tasuku okay.." Sofia said

"Leave it to me.." Gao smiled

"We better go to the audience seat…" Gremlin said as they are going to the audience seat

"now with this deck…. I'll make my emotion comes through to you Tasuku-senpai!" Gao shouted as he was showing his core case deck.

"Hmm.." Tasuku just looked at him and didn't say anything and just looked at him

"Let's go partner…" Gao said to Drum

"As always.." Drum said

"Don't leave me out on this!" Exia shouted from the deck

"Yes.. yes… let's go! To our fight.." Gao said as he and drum walks to the center of the stadium to the fight to save his friend once again.

* * *

 **Card Of the Day:**

 **Name: Sword of The Black King, Excalibur Morgan**

 **Equip Cost : Pay 1 Gauge and 1 life**

 **Effect: act Once per turn you can equip up to 4 hero aattribute items including this card by returning 2 of your monster on the field to the bottom deck and this turn you can't call any monster to the field**

 **This card can be called as a buddy! (buddy equip)**

 **Attack: 5000**

 **Critical: 2**

 **{Penetrate} {equipment change}**

Buddyfight Corner:

Gao: look at me I'm holding 4 swords * holding excalibur morgan and the other 3 swords and accidentally throws it*

Exia: watch out where you are pointing it… *pointing at drum behind gao*

Drum: Gao! *shouted and throws back the sword violently at him*

Exia: Well gao watch out well anyway let's keep on Buddy! *looks at Gao running*

Gao: Fight! Drum no don't throw them again!" *now was cornered on the wall barely hit by the sword*

Drum: *evil grin*


End file.
